Girl in Disguise
by niccw55
Summary: NejiHina. Neji is the heir of the Hyuga Clan while Hinata is a female branch house member disguised as a male. What happens when Neji finds out her true gender? Will he even find out or will he question his sexual orientation? Will Hinata tell him?
1. First Encounter

First Encounter

"I declare that the next female branch house member born will be married to my son, Neji Hyuga, in the hope of uniting both houses," Hizashi Hyuga, the current Head of the Hyuga Clan, announced. Surprise flitted across the Hyuga Clan members' faces. Both the main and branch house members were taken aback by this sudden attempt by Hizashi as the Hyuga Clan had been separated into two parts for centuries.

There was an undercurrent of low murmurs and hushed whispers – Is this considered good or bad news? Is this a joke? Why the unexpected move for a change? The noise level crept upwards as everyone started to question the people around them, weighing the advantages and wondering why Hizashi suggested this.

The buzz of chatter filling the courtyard ceased almost at once as Hizashi raised his hand. "I assure you that I will keep my word. The lucky one will be promoted to become a main house member as well as her family. This is only the start. I hope that by being the first one to implement this, all the other main house members will follow suit. I strongly encourage clan members to foster ties between main house members and branch house members," Hizashi explained, "We are all human beings, regardless of which group we belong to."

* * *

"You may be the lucky one if your wife give birth to a daughter," Hiashi's friend said as he wished him good luck and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks," Hiashi Hyuga replied as he slowly sauntered past him, bidding goodbye. With a brilliant smile plastered on his face, he headed to his room where his wife was resting.

A round of muttering enveloped the once quiet atmosphere of the house as more protests filled the air. Eager with curiosity, Hiashi pattered towards the origin of the noise, leaning his ear to the door of the room.

"Silence!" One of the elders ordered as the talking ceased immediately. "I understand that many of you are displeased with the decision made by Hizashi Hyuga. It is disrespectful for him to abolish the rule set by our ancestors. More importantly, he had encouraged bonds between the two houses." At this point, many elders indicated their agreement.

"Being elders, our duty is to provide suggestions to the Head of the Hyuga Clan. Ultimately, we are not the one with the power but him, Hizashi Hyuga. So, all we can do now is to stop him from achieving his goal if we want to protect the rule set by our ancestors. Any suggestions?" Realization dawned on Hiashi – the noise was a sound of disapproval by the elders.

"I say, we should just eliminate the next female branch house member born. This way, Hizashi's attempt of uniting the two houses will be futile. Branch house members will be fearful and resent Hizashi's idea. It's killing two birds with a stone." Hiashi's eyes widened in utter shock at the surprising change of topics.

The room buzzed with conversations as everyone evaluated the idea. "Looks like everyone is satisfied with this plan. Alright then, we shall proceed with the plan and everyone present here is not allowed to notify Hizashi Hyuga." Horror-struck, Hiashi scrambled to his feet as he silently scampered to his room.

* * *

Hiashi's anxiety level steepened with each passing second as he paced back and fro outside his room. He slowly recalled what happened upon arriving in his room. Cries of distress and moans of pain could be heard as he entered his room. His wife was clutching to his arm, shouting for help - announcing the arrival of a new born life. Time passed in a blur and now, here he was, waiting as the doctor attended to his wife.

All of a sudden, the door opened and the doctor stepped out of the room, holding Hiashi's child in her arms. "Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor announced as she passed the baby to Hiashi's arms and turned to leave. At this point of time, his mind was mingled with different emotions – happiness, gratitude, frightened and nervous.

Slowly, he walked to the side of his wife who was lying on the futon. Beads of perspiration trickled down her face as a subtle smile played on her lips. "You did really well, thank you for the gift," Hiashi whispered in her ears as he wiped the sweat off her face. Hiashi's wife smiled as she touched the forehead of her child.

"What's wrong, Hiashi? There seems to be something troubling you," she asked, noticing the sadness apparent on his face. "I heard the elders' meeting by accident," Hiashi replied, leaving his sentence hanging. Worried and not wanting to lie to his wife, he gave an account of what he heard.

"I wanted to report this to Hizashi but he is currently away on a gathering for the various clan heads. He will only return a few days later," Hiashi explained. "What should we do then? The elders will be heading here in a few minutes," Hiashi's wife asked nervously, worried for the future of her first child.

The knock on the door indicated the successful prediction. The elders entered with faint smiles on their faces. "Congratulations. Is it a male or a female?" one of them questioned anxiously. "Erm…" Hiashi's wife trailed off, not sure of how she should answer. "It's a boy," Hiashi lied, his voice tinged with sadness to convince them that they were disappointed too. "Oh… Better luck next time then," the elder said.

"Wait, let me check," another elder reached out for the baby. The parents felt a pang of fear shoot through them. _No, it can't be. Is this the end? _ "Elders, Hajime's wife has given birth to a girl," a branch house member reported. In unison, the elders turned around and hurried to Hajime's room without bidding goodbye to Hiashi and his wife. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief, glad that they had prolonged the life of their child.

* * *

Tears seeped from beneath her eyelids as Hiashi's wife mourned Hajime's family. Sighing, Hiashi patted his wife on her shoulder as a form of consolation. He felt the burden of guilt weighing down on him. He had not been able to notify Hajime about what he heard as the elders were in the latter's room for quite a long time. To avoid trouble and suspicion, Hiashi decided that he should tell Hajime later. Darkness began to fall as he made his way to his friend's room. By that time, all Hiashi saw was the still and lifeless bodies of three people. _I'm sorry. I should have informed you earlier, Hajime._

_

* * *

_

The elders' plan was successful. Upon hearing the news of the death of three branch house members, Hizashi's determination of uniting the two houses diminished. Hiashi had also not told him the truth, fearing for his own life especially since he had no evidence to prove that the elders were responsible.

"Your decision has incurred the wrath of our ancestors, Hizashi," one elder spoke, disapproval colored his tone. Hizashi was silent the whole time, defeated and resigned to the fate of the Hyuga Clan. _Is there really no hope to change this?_

_

* * *

_

It was a mainly clear sky with a couple of white fluffy clouds that were tinted pink with the glow of the rising sun. Hiashi had woken up already, preparing the garments for his daughter. His wife had passed away after giving birth to her second child and now, he had to play the father and mother's roles. After feeding Hanabi with a bottle of warm milk, Hiashi proceeded to wake his elder daughter, Hinata.

As he slide opened the door, the room is soundless only to be disturbed by Hinata's gentle breathing. "Hinata, time to wake up. Today is the Ceremony," Hiashi shook her slightly. Hinata strained to lift her eyelids and pushed the bed covers away. "Ohayo gozaimasu, otousan!" the young girl of four greeted her father enthusiastically. She grabbed her garments and scuttled to the bathroom to change, not wanting to depend or bother her father.

After a few minutes, the young child appeared dressed in the male ninja suit. "Okay, Hinata. What do you say when you meet the elders?" Hiashi asked while combing her indigo hair. "Good morning, elders. Hidaka Hyuga, reporting for the Ceremony," Hinata replied, recalling her _name_. "Good, good," Hiashi commented, patting her head, "Let's go."

"Wait, otousan. I don't understand…. Why…." The young child trailed off, afraid to offend her father. "Why can't I say my _real_ name?" she finally inquired after mustering all her courage. Hiashi's expression softened and kneeled down. "Hinata, your life hinges on this secret identity," he slowly explained, hoping his daughter will understand. Although Hizashi had given up on his suggestion, there was no guarantee that the elders will not kill his daughter if they found out her true gender.

_My life? Secret identity?_ Hinata could not see the link between the two. Thus, she stared at her father with confusion evident on her face, trying her best to grasp what he meant. Obviously, this information was of too high a level for a child of four to comprehend. Hiashi let out a sigh, "Never mind, I'll explain to you when you are older." A small smile appeared on his face as he led her to the room where the Ceremony will take place.

* * *

A small boy strolled along the corridors, his dark brown hair swaying behind his back. His father being the Head of the Hyuga Clan had important matters to attend to, leaving Neji all alone to find his own entertainment. _As if he is ever free to spend some time with me._ _Hmph!_ _I don't need his company._

His eyes scanned the surroundings with no glimmer of interest. After experiencing a few minutes of boredom, he came to a conclusion – Boredom is an extremely difficult feeling to tolerate or overcome as it dulls the senses and agitates the mind. Letting out yet another sigh, he wandered around the Hyuga house with no destination in mind.

All of a sudden, he heard a few sobs from a nearby room. Without hesitation, Neji dashed for the room. As the heir of the Hyuga Clan, he was brought up to care for his fellow members. Hence, explaining why he had rushed to the source of the commotion.

Upon opening the door, the pair of white eyes stared at the scene unfolding before him. In the middle of the room was another small little boy. His indigo bangs covered his eyes, obscuring a part of his face. He was biting back tears that threatened to fall but a few sobs had managed to escape his lips. Surrounding him are the elders with Neji's father sitting across from him. Another elder male was seated beside the young boy. Neji reckoned him to be the boy's father.

What Neji could not understand was why no one helped the young boy or stopped the pain. "What's happening?" Nejia questioned, moving swiftly to the boy's side. "Neji! What are you doing here? Leave immediately," his father ordered in a harsh tone. "No, I'm not leaving until I get to the bottom of this," Neji retorted furiously. "This is not something you can handle and it is definitely out of your control, Neji!" Hizashi shouted at his son, furious that his son was not obeying him.

Neji just ignored his father as his eyebrows knitted together, watching the boy. "It's... It's okay," Hinata mumbled almost inaudibly, having not much strength to speak due to the tremendous pain that the juin jutsu was causing on her forehead. "I'll be fine…" she assured him. Neji looked at him worriedly, not believing what he had said. The spinning of Hinata's head accelerated and soon darkness was surrounding her - she blacked out.

Neji shook the unmoving body of the boy, shocked and at a loss of what to do. "I'll take care of him," Hiashi spoke and carried Hinata out of the room after asking for permission to leave. Neji stared at the retreating figure of Hiashi as he left the room with Hinata in his arms.

"I apologize for the trouble my son has caused. Do not worry, I will keep an eye on him in the future," Hizashi stated to the elders and left the room. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Neji followed his father silently. _What was I thinking, defying my father?_

In no time, Neji reached his father room. Not needing to be commanded, Neji kneeled down in the seiza way. "Do you know that the Ceremony is an important matter?" questioned Hizashi. Neji was quiet, silent - speechless. "During this event, branch house members are branded with a seal. It makes sure that the secret of the Hyuga's Byakugan is safe as it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies," Hizashi explained.

Only now do Neji fully comprehend the seriousness of the Ceremony. "But why are branch house members only the ones to be branded with the seal?" he asked. "We don't want them to betray us. They need to be controlled hence, the reason for the existence of this seal. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch house members, because they can destroy the branch house members' brains with a simple hand gesture, or cause them great pain," Hizashi replied. Although he disapproved this, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Glossary  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning  
Otousan: Father in honorific or respectful language  
Juin Jutsu: Hyuga branch family seal, a cursed seal  
Seiza: The formal way of sitting for both genders is kneeling

Read and review please! =] Pardon me if there are any errors but please give some feedback or correct my mistakes. Ideas are greatly appreciated too! ^^


	2. Protector

Protector

Thank you everyone for your support! I didn't expect many people to like it since half of the first chapter was about Hiashi and Hizashi… Only at the later half do we see a glimpse of Hinata and Neji. Ohya, I forgot to mention that Neiji is five years old, just a year older than Hinata. By the way, in my story, Hiashi and Hizashi aren't brothers. Okay, enough of my blabbering. Let's go on with the story! XD

* * *

Lying on the futon, Hinata slept soundlessly oblivious to the world around her. Beads of perspiration streamed down her forehead as her eyebrows knitted together. Due to the excessive moisture, her indigo hair became damp and was sticking to her face. Sitting beside her, her father's forehead creased with worry as he soaked a towel in a pail of cool water. Hiashi then folded the wet towel and placed it on his daughter's forehead, hoping that it will ease her pain.

* * *

Neji waited outside on the corridor opposite the boy's room. He had asked directions from other branch house members where the boy's room was after his talk with his father. "The boy being branded with the seal today…. Hmmm… Do you mean Hiashi's son, Hidaka?" one branch house member answered and had given him directions to the boy's location. _So that boy's name is Hidaka…_

He wasn't sure why he wanted to know how the boy was. Maybe it was because he found another person who was around the same age as him. Maybe he just wanted to befriend him. Maybe he did this out of boredom. Maybe he was lonely and desired companionship – for some odd reason, most branch house members avoided him as if he had some kind of contagious plague. Whichever reason it was, it didn't matter at this point of time. All of them led to his decision of checking up on Hidaka.

Time crept by slowly as Neji contemplated his options. _Should I enter the room or wait outside?_ If he entered the room, what was his reason for coming into the room? What if someone else was there? But if he waited outside, how can he know what was happening to Hidaka? _Urgh! Why is this so difficult?_

All of a sudden, the fusuma of the room slide opened, revealing the figure of an adult – Hiashi. Using his quick reflexes, Neji swiftly hid behind the nearest pillar so as to avoid being discovered. Hiashi was clasping the pail of water with the soaked towel inside as he closed the fusuma. It was time to change the water and bring some food for Hinata.

When Hiashi was out of sight, Neji raced to the door as noiselessly as possible. Courage welled up inside him as he stepped into the room. He tiptoed to Hidaka's side and sat down. From Hidaka's pained expression, Neji deduced that the throbbing headache had not subsided.

His eyes stayed fixed on Hidaka's face, unsure of what to do. Then, he observed a faint mark beneath Hidaka's bangs. Due to his nature of being inquisitive, Neji pushed the indigo bangs aside to get a better look. The seal, which looked like a cross, was imprinted on Hidaka's forehead. Neji suddenly felt pity for the boy, the latter's pain searing through the former's heart. _The cursed seal that is solely for branch house members to remind them of their duty and responsibility… A mark that differentiates the two houses…_

Unexpectedly, Hiashi arrived in the room with a new pail of water and a bowl of porridge. He looked at Neji peculiarly, wondering why he was here. "What are you doing here, Neji-sama?" inquired Hiashi. He did not want to be rude and offend the heir of the Hyuga Clan but it was rather strange of him to visit a lowly branch house member.

Astonished, Neji wrecked his brain for any reason that would sound credible. "Oh… What am I doing here? Hmmm… Yeah, what am I here for?" he asked himself. "I was… Erm…" Then, he had an idea. "I was finding my father. Hmmm… looks like I entered the wrong room. Sorry for interrupting," Neji lied and briskly took his leave. _Okay, that was weird… _Hiashi thought but he shrugged it off and continued to care for his daughter.

* * *

In the serene night, Hinata woke up due to the loud growling her stomach was making. "You're awake, Hinata," Hiashi spoke, glad that his daughter had finally come around, "Are you feeling better?" Hinata looked at her father, "Not really, I'm kind of hungry." Her grin stretched across her face. "That's a relief, here," Hiashi pushed her the previous bowl of porridge that had been reheated. It was difficult to feed her porridge when she was unconscious.

"What happened to Neji-sama?" Hinata asked as she gorged the porridge. She was worried that she had caused the heir of the Hyuga Clan to be reprimanded by his father. "He's fine, don't worry. In fact, he just visited you a few hours ago," Hiashi replied. "That's nice of him," Hinata said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Erm… Hinata, I think you should keep a distance away from him," Hiashi told her truthfully. "Why?" Hinata, once again, could not understand. "Years ago, Hizashi suggested to unite both houses. However, it led to the death of three branch house members. In the end, people started to resent his idea," Hiashi explained.

"What if the main house branch members are furious with you for being too close to the heir? I have no idea what they will do to you. You may even die just like the three branch house members. I don't want this to happen to you," Hiashi's concerned voice gave his true emotion away. _Even if they don't do anything, the elders won't let you off._

Hinata nodded her head, indicating that she will do as he said. She knew that his father was doing it for her own good. How can she blame her father for being worried for her? Furthermore, she would not have any more connections with Neji from now on. Why would she argue with him then? _It's not as if I'm going to see him everyday…

* * *

_

The chirps of birds sounded like a tuneful melody, with magnificent crescendos, showing their joy. Hizashi had gathered the elders, Neji, Hiashi as well as his son in the early morning. As everyone settled down in their allocated positions, the Head of the Hyuga Clan cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to start the meeting.

"From now onwards, Hidaka will be assigned as Neji's protector," he announced, his words echoed in the room. He had decided this yesterday when he saw Neji leaving Hiashi's room. By making the two – Neji and Hidaka, interact with each other; Hizashi's son may have a different opinion of branch house members. Hopefully, his son will carry on his idea of uniting both houses.

Bewilderment could be seen on everyone's faces, including the two people mentioned. Neji was surprised at his father's decision to choose Hidaka of all people to be his protector. However, he was also relieved that it was Hidaka. He didn't know why but he just had that feeling. On the other hand, Hinata was also experiencing the same feeling. She was wondering why Hizashi had chosen her. She knew for sure that her father must be worried.

"Wait, Hizashi. I think you should reconsider this. Why do you choose Hidaka as Neji's protector? Shouldn't it be someone who has more experience or highly skilled?" one of the elders objected. At this point of time, Hiashi nodded inwardly, agreeing with the elder although he didn't want to admit it.

"I understand Hidaka is still too young. However, Neji won't be leaving the house so he won't endanger himself. Moreover, most branch house members are occupied with other matters. Hidaka is the most suitable candidate – at least, he is unoccupied," Hizashi explained his reasons.

The elders kept silent, they couldn't retort – what Hizashi stated were facts, undeniable facts. Hiashi was surprised by Hizashi's victory. Yet, at the same time, he was worried for his daughter. "Hinata, be careful and remember to keep a distance from Neji," Hiashi whispered as he turned to Hinata. In response, she nodded, keeping her promise. _I will._

Neji wanted to applaud his father for his triumphant victory. Hidaka was going to become his protector from now on! He could feel the excitement building up in him. _What can we do? Play games? Chat about our lives? Anything! _He opened his arms and welcomed the idea of a friend.

* * *

A heavy silence filled the air as Hinata followed Neji around the house, wandering aimlessly. They were now standing in the courtyard after exploring the house for a few minutes. "So you're my protector from now on…" Neji stated, attempting to strike a conversation between the two and at the same time, breaking the awkward silence. He didn't expect this to happen, especially the silent atmosphere. Hinata nodded her head in response. This had to change; he had to do something. "Hmmm… I'm bored. Do you have any suggestion of what we can do?" Neji asked, turning around and facing Hinata. The latter kept her promise with her father and only shook her head, stubbornly speechless.

"Why are you so quiet?" Neji wondered aloud, "Don't tell me you have a fever." Without warning, he placed his hand on her forehead, measuring her temperature. _Yikes!_ Hinata immediately flushed, a crimson shade appearing on her cheeks. This was the first time another male besides her father who touched her forehead. Unconsciously, she stepped backwards, moving a few steps away from Neji. Even when his hand had left her forehead, Hinata could still feel her heart thumping and the area touched by his hand – warm and tingling.

"You seem fine…" Neji dropped his hand to his side. He was slightly shocked at Hidaka's reaction. _Why is he blushing?_ It was one of the rare occasions where Neji caught a glimpse of a boy being embarrassed. He dismissed the thought, guessing that Hidaka was an introvert and probably didn't like to come into contact with another person. _But he was rather cute…_

The minutes ticked by more slowly than usual as the two continued to be quiet – uncertain of what to do or say. At last, when both of them were tired of standing, they rested at the rocks near the pond. The clear water glistened like a mirror and reflected the two children nearby. Nature is an unlimited broadcasting station, through which God speaks to us every hour, if we only tune in. The twittering of small birds like sparrows was the only sound existing in the courtyard; it seemed to be a song that God wished to convey to the two. What exactly does the melody signify?

* * *

Unnoticed by the two, a group of three elders had been keeping an eye on them, well hidden behind the trees and bushes. They were just a stone's throw away from the two children, allowing them to hear the rather soundless ongoing conversation clearly. The three elders nodded at each other, satisfied that Hidaka knew her position and kept his distance from the heir. If everything is unchanged, there is a possibility that Hidaka can keep his job _and life.

* * *

_

The inky, blue-black sky indicated that it was evening. Kneeling on the cushions, the father and son seated opposite each other. There was a wide spread of fine dishes, a variety of sushi – nigiri sushi, maki sushi, inari sushi and so much more, all made by the best chefs of Konoha. "Itadakimasu!" Hizashi and Neji spoke in unison as they clapped their hands together.

Using the pair of wooden chopsticks, Hizashi began to have his dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his son had not touched the cuisine. Supposing that he was busy thinking of other matters, Hizashi did not disturb him and continued eating. A few minutes later, Neji seemed to have finished thinking whatever he was busy pondering about. Hizashi concluded this from the way his son was literally, poking the salmon nigiri sushi.

Hizashi cleared his throat, effectively catching the attention of the only other person in the room. "Son, can you have some table manners? Do you know you're spoiling my appetite?" he asked, trying his best not to sound rude yet at the same time able to convey his intended message.

"Father, shouldn't you be concerned over your son instead of the food?' Neji countered. "Alright. Why are you unhappy, my son?" Hizashi inquired, yielding to Neji's request as he placed his chopsticks on the table and faced his son, giving him his full attention. Neji looked at his father, pleased that his father had asked the right question. _Maybe he can offer me some tips._

"Hidaka, my protector, doesn't seem to like me. He isn't even talking to me," Neji explained the reason why he was unhappy. "Oh… So that's it. It's really a simple problem. I heard from the other ninjas that there would be a meteor shower tomorrow," Hizashi informed his son who looked confused how the information was of use to his problem. "You can take him with you. Maybe he'll befriend you after knowing you're not that bad," his father continued, shrugging his shoulders. He was doubtful whether it would work but it was definitely better than Neji's solution of doing nothing and having the discontented face. _Hmmm… Meteor shower?

* * *

_

Glossary  
Fusuma: Sliding doors made from wood and paper, which are also portable and easily removed. Fusuma seal each partition from top to bottom so it can create a mini room within the house. Partitions within the house are created by fusuma.  
Konoha: Hidden village within the Land of Fire, also known as "Konohagakure", "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village"  
Itadakimasu: I gratefully receive

Here's the end of chapter two! Doesn't seem funny though… Read and review please! Once again, thanks everyone for your support! XP Sorry but I will be very busy next week so I can't upload the next chapter so soon.


	3. Change

Change

Sorry for the long wait people! I've been a little busy in school. Oh yes, I edited the error in Chapter 1, thanks muddledthoughts for the reminder! =] Chris LaFey, what an interesting myth, I didn't know that Except for the common one which is to wish when you come across a meteor show Oh well…

* * *

Grabbing Hidaka's hand, Neji dragged him out of the house after dinner. He didn't say anything during the journey. Not even a single word about where they're going or how long will they be there or what time they'll be back. Just two words – Follow me. After leaving the house, they came to the nearby field near their house. "Where are we going, Neji-sama?" Hinata finally asked, not being able to understand what he was doing; her voice rang out crystal clear through the still night air. "Don't ask, come on," Neji pulled her hand, not realizing that Hidaka was speaking to him for the first time as his protector.

The ground was thick with tall grass that swayed in the light breeze like ripples across a lake. "Here, take a seat," Neji offered, tapping the grassy area beside him, although to Hinata, it seemed more like a command than a friendly offer. Hinata hesitated for a few seconds but she still gave in to him. The sky was a rich shade of indigo dappled with stars, and they heard the melodic hum of cicadas singing to one another in the grass.

Suddenly, points of light shot across the night sky, leaving a streak in its trail among the bright sparks of the stars. Hinata was amazed by the picturesque scenery as a small smile found its way to the corners of her mouth. It was the first time she saw a meteor shower. The scene was absolutely breathtaking. Neji was also experiencing the same emotions – amazement and happiness.

"Quick, make a wish!" he said, as he clapped his hands together, remembering the custom that people wish upon a star especially during meteor showers and today they were the lucky two to encounter a meteor shower. They had to hurry before the meteor shower ended. Hinata swiftly clapped her hands together as she closed her eyes. _I wish that otousan will be healthy forever and that imouto will learn to call me "Ane" soon._ As soon as she made her wish, her eyes flickered open to stare at the beautiful night sky, a small smile spreading across her face.

Neji turned his head to look at Hidaka. He had no wish; after all, he was the heir of the Hyuga Clan, this meant that there was nothing he could not obtained except for intangible items. Hidaka's infectious smile seemed to influence the heir to be glad, where he could not stop himself from feeling delighted. _Looks like everything is going smoothly._ His gaze lingered on Hidaka, realizing that his hair was of the same color as the deep midnight sky. _Indigo… deep, rich dark blue also known as royal blue… _Neji had read about it somewhere, although he could not recall exactly which book he had read it from. That color was one of his favorite colors. _Hmm… I'll check it up again if I have the time…_

The rest of the time passed in a blur. The happy chattering of voices could be heard in the field. The two of different status had talked about various topics – their life, their hobbies, their favorite food and so on. Looking at the crescent moon that was hanging in the sky, smiling at them, Neji stood up. It was time to leave, time to return home, time to return to their positions. "We have to go, Hidaka. It's really late now," Neji spoke softly, the pair of white eyes locked with a pair of eyes that had the same color. "Alright," Hinata agreed, a hint of disappointment. _That was fast._ Time had passed by unknowingly and rapidly; she was not conscious of it. As the saying goes, "Time passes by quickly when you're having fun". She was not even aware that they were having fun talking to each other.

* * *

Hinata glanced out of the window as spectrum of golden rays seeped into the room. She had woken up early, hoping to meet Neji. She, herself, didn't know why. Maybe she was just hoping he could give her another surprise but a talk would be fine too. As Hiashi entered the room and greeted her as usual, Hinata was the cheerful self again.

"Where did you go last night, Hinata? I saw you returning but you looked exhausted so I didn't ask you the previous night," Hiashi asked, looking down at her. He was worried, pacing back and forth around the room, thinking of all the possibilities. But he couldn't stop himself from seeing things in the negative light, since he had lost his friend before. It did occur to him that the elders might have abducted her since she was being too close to the heir as his protector, being on standby everyday. Luckily, Hinata returned safely when he saw her entered the room. He did not bother to disturb her when she lied on the futon immediately and entered a deep slumber.

"I.. Er… I…" Hinata stammered, unsure whether to tell her father the truth or not. On one hand, she didn't want to make her father worried. On the other hand, she didn't want to lie to him. Her father had played the roles of both father and mother; hence the relationship between the two was more intimate than most father-daughter bonds. How would she face him in the future if she kept a secret from him?

"I went to watch a meteor shower with Neji-sama…" she spoke softly, twiddling her fingers and looking down on the floor. "What?! I told you to keep a distance from Neji!" Hiashi reprimanded her harshly, not wanting her to have the same fate as Hajime's family. "Yes, I…" Hinata left the sentence hanging, she wanted to obey her father yet, she also wanted to make friends with Neji-sama. Seeing the torn face of his daughter, Hiashi's expression softened, he could sense that Hinata was getting too close to Neji. Not wanting to push her, he left the room so that she could clear her thoughts and make the right decision.

* * *

"I have been informed that Neji and Hidaka were watching a meteor shower last night," an elder stated, pleased that he had planted a spy to keep a close watch on the heir at all times. "This is getting out of hand. If the relationship between the two gets anymore closer, the branch house will become disrespectful of the main house. We need to make the heir set an example for the rest of the Hyuga Clan." The other elders nodded in unison with no objections.

* * *

A while later after the conference, the elders had summoned Neji to meet them. Hizashi was not informed of this private meeting. Seated in the centre of the room was young little Neji with the elders seated around him in a circle. Neji had no clue what was happening neither did he expect that an out-of-the-ordinary thing was going to occur today. "Neji, we have summoned you today for a small reminder," an elder spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere that was building up in the room with everyone's serious face and the heavy silence that filled the air.

"For centuries, the Hyuga Clan had been separated into two houses – the main house and the branch house. Superior blood flows in the main house members while inferior blood flows in the branch house members," the elder continued matter-of-factly, explaining slowly as he took into consideration that Neji may be too young to follow him.

"I don't care. This is stratification and I don't like the idea. Anyway, there is no such thing as social stratification anymore. Everyone is equal now, be it men or women and the same should apply to the Hyuga Clan," Neji rebutted as if throwing a temper of a young child. However, what he said had some valid points, causing the elders to be astounded by the heir's wealth of knowledge. Neji was very knowledgeable, using words that a child of five years old would not know. This was because of his thirst of knowledge, which had made him to be so well read. He enjoyed reading the books that were kept in the library of the Hyuga Clan. _Maybe I should bring Hidaka there one day since it's only allowed for main house members. He'll never know how it looks like._

The elders' eyes flashed with anger. They could see Hizashi in Neji – no wonder they were father and son; they had the same view on the Hyuga Clan's classes. Yet, they were still determined to change the way Neji thought – the fate of the entire clan hinged upon him. "Do you know your father had the same view as you?" an elder asked, an evil smirk appearing on his face. Neji paused, his father had not told him about it but he had to admit, the elder's sinister look was giving him the creeps neither did he like where the conversation was heading.

"Years ago, Hizashi wanted to make the next female branch house member born to be married to you. But an unfortunate event occurred. That female branch house member's family was killed. The family of three was murdered. Why?! Why would such a thing happen?!" the elder questioned, seemingly agitated as his hands waved frantically in the air. Neji supposed he wanted to express his emotions through his over-dramatic actions.

"There are people out there who believe in this stratification and are happy with it. They don't want people like you and your father to ruin it," the elder answered his question himself as he pointed at Neji. Neji absorbed this new information, was it really true? He did hear rumors that a family of three branch house members was killed years ago. If it was true, that would explain why most branch house members kept a distance from him including Hidaka. _So they were afraid of me, they did not want to be near me as they were scared that they would die._ Everything seemed to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle – the reason for his lack of friends.

"_If you want Hidaka to live, don't be so close to him or he'll end up like them."_

* * *

The elders' plan went smoothly – their words embedded deeply in Neji's mind as Hidaka and Neji were getting further and further apart. In the next few days, Neji avoided Hidaka nor did he talk to him. They were only together when it was necessary like briefings or ceremonies or else the former would shun the latter at all costs. Even if they were alone, there was a tense atmosphere and the hostile silence would fill the room as Neji dismissed any conversation Hidaka was attempting to make. The heir was left with no choice – he did not want Hidaka to die because of him especially when he was supposed to be responsible for every member of the Hyuga Clan. Hinata did find Neji's behavior odd and could not understand why the sudden change in attitude towards her. Yet, what was more puzzling was the fact that she was somewhat disappointed to the extent that she felt crestfallen. It was not as if they have been friends for long so why was he able to make her feel like this?

* * *

Hinata bit her lips as she nervously stared at the floor while kneeling in front of Hizashi. The Head of the Hyuga Clan had called her for a meeting and they were the only ones in the room now. Looking at Hidaka, Hizashi's expression softened. "I would like to apologize for my son's rude behavior towards you," Hizashi stated, noticing how Neji treated him. He had expected nothing of this sort from his son and was extremely confident that Neji would try to resolve the bad blood between the main and branch house members. _Looks like I was wrong…_

Seconds ticked by as the silence dragged on as if to allow time for both of the Hyuga Clan members to absorb the fact that the heir has changed. Clearing his throat, Hizashi broke the silence and continued, "I give you permission to resign your post as the heir's protector. I'll find someone more appropriate to guard Neji so it's fine if you would like to leave."

"No, it's alright, Hizashi-sama," Hinata's voice tinged with determination, "I would like to retain my position as Neji-sama's protector." Hizashi was astounded by Hidaka's decision to stay beside Neji despite Neji's ill treatment of him. "Are you sure, Hidaka?" he asked. "Yes, Hizashi-sama," Hinata replied, the tone of finality deeply set.

Deep down her heart, Hinata actually pitied Neji. Even though Neji was the heir, someone who was high above the rest of them, he was lonely. He was like an outcast, away from the rest who felt inferior but no one can make another person inferior without that person's consent. A solitary existence – Hinata felt the urge and was inclined to stay beside him. This was especially so when she could see his desire for companionship in his eyes. _I can't abandon him just like everyone else…_

The faint trace of a smile lightened Hizashi's face. For some reason, Hizashi felt a strong sense of affinity with Hidaka. _He is such a good-natured child, putting others' needs before his own needs. If only he was a female, I could be the matchmaker and it may be possible that he can break down Neji's wall of defence._ Hizashi let out a sigh at the dismal hope.

* * *

Glossary  
Imouto: Younger sister  
Ane: Elder sister

Other Information I found that I thought was interesting XD  
- Indigo symbolizes a mystical borderland of wisdom, self-mastery and spiritual realization  
- The symbolic meaning of the color indigo was power, importance and wealth  
- Indigo with the color blue has a Biblical meaning symbolizing heavenly grace. The Virgin Mary is often depicted wearing indigo or blue clothing

Read and review please! I'll be traveling overseas so I won't be able to update so soon


	4. Brewing Trouble

Brewing Trouble

I would like to thank saruke101 for pointing out the "otousan" error! ^^ Thanks for all the support everyone! =] By the way, I forgot to mention that Hinata's way of calling Neji as "Neji-sama" is a polite language, addressing him as Lord Neji since he is the heir of the Hyuga Clan. I suppose you all know what the suffixes "sensei", "kun" and "chan" means so without further ado, I present you Chapter 4!

* * *

Hinata was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Konoha, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in her mind. Just like how we do not remember days but moments, memories of the meteor shower night flooded her mind as she reminisced the first, last and only time she spent with Neji, _not_ Neji-sama. Although that happened many years ago, the memory was still vividly clear.

Now, Hinata was a young girl at the age of 13, a teenager experiencing puberty. Recently, it has been rather difficult to hide her identity as a female. Hiashi suggested that she wrapped a long white cloth across her chest to avoid suspicions especially when she started to attend the Ninja Academy. "That should do!" Hinata happily stated as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her dark blue hair was short, falling on each side of her smooth face, purposely cut to suit her image as a boy. She wore a long sleeved pale jacket with a hood that had fire symbols on the upper left and right sleeves to reduce the probability that her identity will be exposed as well as a pair of navy blue pants that ended below her knees. A container was tied to her right thigh to store her weapons. Satisfied with her clothes, a grin stretched across her face.

Hiashi's eyes were brimming with tears as he took in the image of his grown-up daughter. "I can't believe you're finally graduating! Look at you, all grown-up. You're really the most precious treasure in my eyes," Hiashi said while smiling and patting her head. "Otousama…" Hinata muttered. "It's all my fault you can't be like other girls of your age. Having to disguise you as a male while Hanabi is able to be herself," Hiashi continued to blame himself. "It's not otousama's fault. Besides, I never blamed you," Hinata comforted her father, trying to lift the burden off his shoulders.

After bidding goodbye to her father and her younger sister, Hanabi who was now 7 years old, she dashed towards the main house, specifically to Neji-sama's room. Waiting outside his room, she could feel the excitement building up in her. She was going to graduate today, after so many years of studying and training. Soon enough, Neji slide opened the fusuma and was already dressed. His usual long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, while two straps framed the sides of his pale face. He wore a khaki shirt and slightly dark brown shorts with bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Neji's facial expression was stern and hard - an achievement from the elders' upbringing to hide his innermost emotions.

"Ikimasho!" Neji exclaimed, walking briskly past Hidaka. Hinata merely nodded, her head cast downwards as she followed closely behind him. In the past few years, Neji became very strict even at trivial matters as if to display the _supposed_ authority of an heir. Due to this overwhelming aura that Neji-sama gave off, Hinata was very timid and soft-spoken in front of him. Nothing is permanent but change. _Looks like both of us have changed in these few years._ "Hayaku, Hidaka!" Neji commanded as he continued walking towards his destination – the Ninja Academy.

* * *

It was a huge expanse of azure blue sky dotted with magnolia white clouds on the Graduation Day. The ceremony was held outside the Ninja Academy building, located close to the tree, with many changing tints of green, that has a swing. Throngs of graduating students were already gathered at the venue with Iruka-sensei controlling the human traffic. "All of you line up now!" he shouted. Neji was already in his position, one of the first few people in line being the "_Number One Rookie_". The best students of any graduating class were awarded this title. From her position, somewhere in the middle of the queue, Hinata could see that Sasuke Uchiha was also the first few in line. "_Dead-Last_" was the title given to the bottom end of the pecking order of the graduating class – students who performed the worst out of their class and as expected, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee are at the end in the line. The students applauded wildly as Hokage, the guest-of-honor, arrived.

Neji had an expressionless face when he received the head protector from Hokage. The head protector was given to students upon their graduation as proof of their achievement. Neji shook hands with Hokage and worn the dark brown head protector around his neck. Down the queue, Hinata was tapping her foot nervously on the grass. _Calm down, Hinata! _She scolded herself inwardly. Upon the announcement of her name, she quickly strode towards the elevated stage. A radiant smile was on her face when she obtained the head protector that was worn snugly over her forehead.

The ceremony ended in half an hour and Hokage had left with other more imperative and urgent matters on hand. The graduating students are then separated into squads of three Genins and assigned to a Jonin-sensei to instruct them further. At this point, they will be tested once again by their Jonin teacher to assess whether they would be able to handle the demands that will be made of them as ninja (i.e. the dynamics of teamwork). Iruka-sensei was currently announcing the members of various teams as well as their instructor. Team Asuma, also known as Team 10, consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and their instructor, Asuma Sarutobi. This was an expected team, making them the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho Trio (their fathers being the original). As such, they are good friends and had worked well together during group assignments previously in the Ninja Academy, although they tend to bicker from time to time.

The student body made their dissatisfaction audible by groaning when Neji and Sasuke, the _Number One Rookies_ and _hottest_ males, were assigned to teams that had a _Dead-Last, _Lee and Naruto. Team Kakashi or Team 7 comprised of Kakashi Hatake the instructor, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Iruka-sensei explained that the members were selected in order to balance out their talents: Naruto, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninja skills. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable teammates, whereas Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others.

Without a doubt, Neji was surprised by this combination where he was a member of Team Guy. He had no idea why he was placed with Lee especially when there is a huge difference in power and skills between both of them. Although Lee sees Neji as a rival, Neji did not consider him as an enemy since he was not on par with him. Neji even felt that Lee's efforts of improving himself were in vain and believed that the latter would be stuck as a failure for the rest of his life. To make matters worst, his instructor was Gai Maito who was corny, old-fashioned and frequently referring to common clichés of "youth". _He can compete with Lee in terms of immaturity and insanity._ Neji internally slapped his forehead for having such bad luck. The only normal person in his team was Tenten. Neji respected her, as she was independent, unlike typical girls that relied on others. With a sigh, Neji approached his team. _I wonder how messed up my life will be with this amazingly ridiculous team…_

"The last team is Team Kurenai with Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hidaka Hyuga and Kurenai Yuhi as instructor." Hinata bit her lips, slightly worried and yet disappointed at the same time. Her team was the only one without a female Genin. She felt much more at ease when she was interacting with girls but for now, she will have to cooperate with her male teammates. Hinata was very shy towards them since she had only interacted with a few males – her father, Hizashi-sama and Neji-sama.

"Heh! We're the only team with all males!" Kiba complained to Shino, where the latter just shrugged his shoulders. As Hinata made her way towards her teammates, many female Genins crowded around her, disappointment most apparent in their voices. Hinata was considerably popular among females due to her sensitive, gentle, kind and polite nature unlike the conventional rude males. _The chief reason should be the fact that I'm a girl I suppose._ Despite her popularity, Hinata's best and closest friends were Sakura and Ino.

Upon Hinata's arrival, Kiba's dog, Akamaru, jumped off its master's head and circled around the former. After sniffing her, Akamaru happily barked at Hinata as if waiting for her to pat it. Just like any normal girl, Hinata merrily patted the adorable dog. Kiba knotted his eyebrows as he inquired in a puzzled tone, "I wonder why Akamaru likes you? It usually likes females and is definitely not close to any male other than me." The memories of Akamaru barking at Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto and other boys flooded his mind as he continued, "Hmm… Akamaru is behaving weirdly today." Hinata froze in terror, unsure of what to do or say. _Kiba-kun couldn't have realized I'm a girl, could he?_ This thought greatly alarmed her when Shino interrupted them, "Is this of high significance? Who Akamaru likes is its problem, not yours, Kiba." The sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils blazed with anger, "What did you say, Shino?" Shino then retorted with a stolid face, "I hate explaining the same thing twice." Realizing that an argument between the two over a dog was going to break out, Hinata attempted to be play the mediator. "Umm… Le-Let's talk things over," she stammered, "We-We're going to be a team from now on s-so let's try to get along, okay?" Her attempt seemed to be fruitful where Kiba and Shino let the matter rest, although one could sense that they were unhappy. _Phew! That was lucky! I need to be more careful from now on…_

* * *

The happy chattering of voices could be heard across the field where the students were either congratulating each other or talking with their teammates. In a corner, two Genins were having a discourse when one spoke icily, "Did you see how that timid stuttering Hidaka lured the girls?" Undeniably, he was one of the many _anti-Hidaka_ supporters who detested Hidaka's underhand means to earn the females' affections. "Yeah, what's so great about that coward? He's only a lowly branch house member of the Hyuga Clan," the other added on, aggravating the situation. Soon enough, Neji's keen hearing picked up the conversation that seemed entirely hostile to his protector. Instinctively, Neji's legs carried him towards them - his mass towering over the two ninjas. His voice quivered with rage as he spoke, "Who are you? What right do you have to judge the members of the Hyuga Clan?" If looks could kill, they would have withered there and then. Neji was definitely not someone they could mess around with especially when they were lucidly clear that they were not his match. Feeling a pang of fear shot through them, the two Genins scurried away from him – defeated. However, Neji's defensive actions towards Hidaka did not help the latter, instead, it only led to the unforeseen disaster for Hidaka.

* * *

Trouble was also brewing at the Hyuga Clan, mostly ignited by the respected, experienced and _benevolent_ elders. "Hizashi, we propose that a Protector Examination should be held. It is a fact that Hidaka is not the most appropriate candidate for the heir's protector," one elder asserted, handing the academic reports of Hidaka from the Ninja Academy. Hidaka was merely meeting the expectations of the teachers, neither exceeding it nor having outstanding performance.

* * *

Glossary  
Ikimasho: Let's go  
Hayaku: Hurry  
Hokage: A leader of Konoha who is generally the strongest in the village  
Head Protector: This is a rectangular piece of metal which is attached usually to a blue or red colored bandana either folded or left normally. Each village has their own symbol carved in the center of the metal sheet to represent and show that they are members of the village. The way Head Protectors are worn have no boundaries but the traditional way is on the forehead but it is usually worn in different places such as a belt or tied around the arm  
Genin: A junior ninja who is at the lowest level of ninja  
Jonin: An elite ninja who is generally highly experienced shinobi (ninja) with great individual skill that serves as military captain

Read and review please! I need ideas for the next chapter but I roughly imagined it already ._. I'll try to update as soon as possible… I hope =]


	5. Preparation

Preparation

Thanks everyone for the support! miz's suggestion of the elders getting a fiancee for Neiji is really good. I may add that in the later chapters =] I'll also try to include more interaction between Hinata and her sister. shinigami777, I'm really honored to be able to influence you to be a nejixhinata shipper. By the way, this chapter may be a little long because I don't want to squeeze too many things in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Well, what's you answer?" The elder asked Hizashi after he studied the academic reports of Hidaka. Hizashi arched an eyebrow, wondering what the elders were implying. The elder continued, "Now that the heir has graduated from the Ninja Academy, missions will be assigned to him. Therefore, we need someone who is more capable of protecting him. Hidaka is unfit for this duty – being young and weak."

"You do realize that Neji will only be assigned with D-rank missions, right? They pose almost no risk to his life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. So, Hidaka can continue to be his protector unless Neji progresses to become a Chunin."

"If Hidaka is really talented to be the heir's protector, he would have been performing exceptionally well in the Ninja Academy. Moreover, the decision of Hidaka being the heir's protector has already caused an outrage among the main house members. To quench this anger, I suggest we hold a Protector Examination."

Hizashi frowned and weighed the benefits and disadvantages of the proposal. He was not exactly keen on the idea as he was afraid that the elders would make it difficult for Hidaka to pass the test. However, if he intervened and chose Hidaka's opponent personally, there might be a chance. This could also help to quench the main house members' anger and settle the dispute once and for all. "The proposal will be accepted on one condition. I must have the right to choose Hidaka's opponent."

A round of muttering enveloped the room as the elders discussed about Hizashi's request. After a few minutes, they nodded their heads. "We agree but in order to ensure fairness, Hidaka's opponent needs to have the same level of skills as the heir. If Hidaka cannot even match up to the heir, he will only cause unnecessary trouble."

The Head of the Hyuga Clan knotted his eyebrows and drew a deep breath. "The Protector Examination will be held at the end of the next month," the tone of finality deeply set.

* * *

The next day, Hinata was informed about the Protector Examination. Despite all the lessons and training done at the Ninja Academy, Hinata was not confident about her prowess as a ninja. Noticing the constant worry in Hidaka's eyes, Shino inquired about it. Shino understood his teammates' inner workings and was able to sense when the slightest of things was wrong with either of them. When Kiba saw that Shino was concerned for Hidaka, he scampered towards them with Akamaru. Although Team 8 has recently been formed and had not spent much time together, the members had been acquainted with one another in the Ninja Academy. All of them were good-natured so Hinata poured out her worries unhesitantly as the teammates listened silently.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Shino's brain. Hundreds of ideas popped up only to be discarded as useless. Finally, a solution formed in his head as he conveyed it to the others, "The only way to salvage the situation and increase your chances of passing the examination is to be involved in practical training. Since we are not assigned with D-rank missions yet, I should be able to assist you in your training." Hinata widened her eyes at the solution.

She did think of practical training since she wanted to be qualified as Neji-sama's protector based on abilities and skills, and not because of her ties with Hizashi-sama. They did not really share a bond but Hinata knew that the Head of the Hyuga Clan, an amiable person, had already acknowledged her as his son's protector. Nonetheless, she felt that it was incorrect. On top of that, she did not know how to go about this practical training. With Shino-kun's promise of aiding her, the practical training will be effective. She turned her head to Kiba-kun, hoping that he will be able to help out too.

"Heh, I don't know what's going on, but I'm always up for getting wild!" Kiba beamed excitedly as Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata's grin stretched across her face as everything was settled.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hinata engaged in practical training with her teammates in her spare time. In order to do so, she had to take leave from her duty as the heir's protector.

The dazzling sunlight made its way inside the heir's room enlivening it so it was not the dull place it had used to be. Hinata had woken up early and pattered towards the heir's room as she did not want to produce any loud sound. Once she arrived at the entrance, she kneeled down in the seiza way outside the fusuma. "Neji-sama, I would like to take leave from my duty today," she requested, her soft voice nevertheless managed to ring out crystal clear through the quiet morning.

"I approve your leave of absence but return to the household before evening," Neji reminded Hidaka, keeping his voice a mild and relatively emotionless tone.

"Yes, Neji-sama." With that said, she sauntered down the corridor. After ensuring that Hidaka was quite a distance away, Neji slid open the fusuma. Using the soft and slightly urgent footsteps caused by Hidaka, Neji followed closely behind his protector. _Hidaka had been behaving quite oddly these past few days – asking for leave most of the time._ Neji continued to track Hidaka while he recalled the beginning of such peculiarity. On the first day, Hidaka stuttered over every word but now, he seemed to be more confident, not stammering even once. _Perhaps, Hidaka is hiding his anxiety by appearing nonchalant._

_

* * *

_

After ascending the flight of stairs, Neji trailed stealthily behind Hidaka down the path towards a clearing in the middle of the public park. Side by side the trees stood, like soldiers ready for battle, tall and stately, branches swaying gently in the wind. The trees became Hidaka's assistants by concealing him within them. In a few seconds, he managed to stand on a large branch which bended slightly under his weight. Drawing a deep breath, Hidaka activated Byakugan.

During this time, Neji followed Hidaka's movements with his eyes and leaped to a safe spot – the one blind spot of Byakugan that was at the back of the user's neck. Neji, situated at a higher branch, crouched down in order to avoid Hidaka's detection. _Hidaka couldn't have known I was following him. There must be another person in the vicinity for him to activate kekkei genkai!_ With that thought, he too, activated Byakugan. It turned out that Neji's assumption was wrong when he felt the presence of two other people instead of one. And was that a presence of a dog he felt?

With Byakugan, he determined that the nearest one was on the ground below with the dog nearby while the other one was standing on a tree a great distance away. He turned to watch Hidaka, when a bug on Hidaka's neck arrested his attention. _That's Shino's bug technique!_ Neji had seen Shino performed it in class once – but why did he use it on Hidaka?

Before he had time to linger on the question, another attack against Hidaka distracted Neji. There was a snarl. It was deep, heavy and resonant. Neji could see that it jarred Hidaka's bones and paralyzed him. The sound came again, hungry and savage. This time, it came in a pair. In an instant, there was movement among the tall grass and something had leapt onto Hidaka, throwing him down the branch of the tree. Hidaka, with gritted teeth, was fighting immediately, violently, trying with all his strength to throw the assailant off. The hands that seized Hidaka's shoulders were powerful with the fingers clawing at his sleeves while the other sprang onto Hidaka and bit at his thigh. It was a futile struggle. The hands were much stronger. Kiba was proficient in taijutsu. And Akamaru only listened to its master. Akamaru only jumped off Hidaka when Kiba ordered it to stop.

"Heh! You all right?" Kiba quickly released Hidaka's shoulders and offered a hand, pulling Hidaka up. There were bits of wet leaves and crumbs of earth adhering to Hidaka's clothes as he brushed them off. "Hidaka, you need to react faster," Shino advised as he appeared near them. Hinata nodded grimly at her teammate.

* * *

Nothing can describe the confusion of thought Neji felt as he headed back to the house. He was furious at first since Hidaka lied but he had already expected it. What was annoying was the fact that Hidaka did not tell him the truth. Putting his anger aside, he tried to analyze the situation. He could tell that they were training; more specifically, Shino and Kiba were training Hidaka. _But, for what purpose?_ _This unknown purpose is likely to be Hidaka's reason for not being honest with me._

It was hours later, around evening, when Neji heard that Hidaka has returned. Neji made his decision as he moved towards Hidaka's room. He slid open the fusuma, not bothering to knock or announcing his arrival. The scene before Neji caught him off guard. Hidaka, with his sleeves rolled up, had his back facing him. Large purplish bruises were beginning to blossom across the fair skin of Hidaka's arms. There were scarlet stains upon his shoulders where Kiba's sharp claws had left. There was also a smear of blood on her pants where Akamaru's bite had left behind.

Genuine worry etched itself upon Neji's face but he quickly swept it off and replaced it with a hardened look. "Hidaka!" Hidaka jumped as his name was called. He turned around and bowed his head to greet the heir. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama? W-What can I do for you?" Hinata swiftly pulled down her sleeves. She had not expected Neji-sama to barge in. Fortunately, she was only inspecting her wounds and not changing. Regardless, she still wished Neji-sama did not notice the injuries.

Neji took a few more steps towards Hidaka until they were only a few feet away, both of their white eyes connected. Hidaka's eyes with a tinge of lavender were wide with fresh fear, extra panic at Neji's serious expression. Neji's eyes with its gray tint remained on Hidaka's eyes unwaveringly, as if trying to pierce through and read the latter's mid.

"Your duty is to protect me and not be a burden," Neji's voice had the ring of authority, "So, stop injuring yourself!" Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room, not waiting at all to see Hidaka's response. Hinata blinked hard to keep back the tears that were forming in her eyes. _I'm Neji-sama's burden_… Tears that had been dammed up for a long time poured like a torrent down her cheeks when that thought flashed through her mind.

Neji exhaled a breath when he reached the corridor outside Hidaka's room. _This should stop Hidaka from pushing himself too hard._ He turned and stopped abruptly. Neji's father, Hizashi, was standing at the corridor. From the looks of it, it was obvious that he had overheard their exchange. "My son, Hidaka has his reasons for training so hard these few days." Hizashi's expression softened as he looked at Hidaka's room. He smiled, a faint and painful smile, but recognizable. "Hidaka is actually preparing himself for the Protector Examination. He wants to prove that he is capable of protecting _you_."

Realization set in and Neji felt as if a sharp knife had stabbed him. He whirled around to face Hidaka's room as uncontrollable sobs reached his ears. It was too late…

"Don't worry," Hizashi placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You can apologize by training Hidaka personally." Neji looked up at his father as he considered the suggestion. Hizashi knew that it was difficult for his son to say he was sorry, he highly doubted that he would ever hear Neji say it in his life. Thus, his proposal was undeniably a good idea as it offered Neji a chance to apologize while maintaining his son's dignity.

Resolution blazed in Neji's eyes as his gaze returned to Hidaka's room. _We'll start training tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Hinata stared at Neji with a blank face, her mind spinning with confusion. Neji had dragged her out into the backyard at sunrise. Glancing at her surroundings, she noticed that the first light of dawn was streaking the night sky with pink and palest green. She was standing on lush, manicured grass that spread as far as she could see in all directions. _Why are we here? Does Neji-sama have something to tell me?_

"I heard about the Protector Examination," Neji said flatly, with no emotion behind it. Hinata blinked in utter shock. The shock wore off slowly, leaving distress behind. _So he knew… And he thinks that I shouldn't participate in the test…_

"The training with your teammates is ineffective," he continued, his expression entirely serious as usual, "It's more efficient if I coach you personally." Hinata's heart sank. _Now, Neji-sama even discovered that I lied…_

The last few words seemed to echo from all around her, hammering in her skull. _coach you personally… coach you personally… coach you personally…_ Wa-Wait! W-What? Hinata stared at Neji, motionless, like a subject in a photograph.

"Hidaka, are you listening?" Neji waved a hand in front of Hidaka, trying to catch his attention. Hidaka nodded slightly as he registered Neji's words. "Only a Hyuga member can point out the strengths and weaknesses of the Byakugan abilities precisely. Hence, it will be more appropriate if I tutor you. Let's begin with the Gentle Fist." Both of them activated Byakugan and Hidaka's hands tightened, ready to fight. "Relax," Neji instructed, patting Hidaka's clenched fist, "Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage. The most important aspect is to target the tenketsu."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. They had exchanged blows with Neji gaining the upper hand, effortlessly dodging her attacks. He aimed accurately at her tenketsu without fail but never really connecting it, his hand merely hovering over the special nodes. Sweat was beading on Neji's forehead. On the other hand, sweat matted Hinata's hair at the temples and rolled down her throat, evidently the more exhausted between the two. She had never activated Byakugan for so many hours without rest._ I wonder how Neji-sama can do it…_

At present, Neji was guiding Hidaka's right hand the correct way to attack tenketsu. He decided that this was the best and fastest way for Hidaka to learn after observing that Hidaka exerted too much strength when the Gentle Fist did not require such tremendous force. Neji's strong hands massaged Hidaka's rigid shoulders. Then, he gently placed his hand on the protector's wrist, telling him to relax once again. Neji's back pressed against Hidaka's and he could feel the soft brush of the latter's hair on his cheek. _Hidaka has a really petite figure._

"Listen carefully, Hidaka. A little pressure is all you need." Neji-sama's breath was warm as he spoke softly in her ear. A light flush formed on Hinata's cheeks, her heart thudding erratically. _Too close… This is way too close… _Despite the warning her brain sent to her body, her body disobeyed its instructions – not even trying to push Neji-sama away.

The next few seconds crawled by slowly and all Hinata could remember was Neji-sama's soft voice in her ear, his warm breath but not the exact words he said. This was one of the rare occasions when Neji-sama spoke to her softly without the ring of command. _If only I can hear his gentle voice, that would be wonderful! But, well, I can't ask for more…_ "No one can make you inferior without your consent." With that last advice, Neji stepped back from Hidaka. "You can take a break now. We'll continue after lunch."

Hinata stared at Neji's retreating figure as she pondered over his advice… or was that an encouragement?

* * *

Time passed by quickly over the last few weeks and training with Neji had come to an end. It was the most enjoyable time of Hinata's life until now – the only time when Neji-sama was not treating her coldly. Soon, it was already the morning of the Protector Examination. Hinata was clad in her armor, if you would call it that. Her anxious father was fumbling around the house to search for any pads that could act as a protective guard. It took the two of them – her sister, Hanabi, and herself – to calm him down instead. At noon, two Genins had arrived at the Hyuga household, asking for Hidaka. Puzzled, Hinata strolled to the doorway, wondering who it could be.

The two Genins were the graduating students of the Ninja Academy. Hinata could not recall their names since she was not fairly acquainted with them. "H-Hello," she greeted them with a faint smile, unsure of what to say or do.

"We heard about the test you're having today," one of them said while the other continued, "So, we're here to cheer you on!" They handed her a bento that had an exquisite wood cover. It certainly looked expensive. "Well, try it!" Both of them chorused happily together.

"O-Okay," Hinata agreed and accepted the bento from them. The two Genins were gazing intently at her. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened the bento. It was a traditional bento consisting of rice, fish and vegetables. The succulent smell of the fish drifted out of the box and the fresh vegetables tasted chewy. The rice yielded a slight sweetness upon chewing and left a mildly pleasant aftertaste. It was only when she emptied the bento did the two Genins grinned broadly, took the bento and bade farewell.

"Onee-Oniisan, who are they?" Hanabi questioned, still not accustomed to the way of addressing her elder sister, as she appeared near Hinata, apparently suspicious of them. "They're here to cheer me on. Come on, let's go, Hanabi!" Hinata told her as they went back inside the house.

* * *

In an isolated spot, miles from the Hyuga household, the two Genins slowed to a halt. "Are you sure you added enough dosage?" one of the Genins enquired. "Don't worry. I added a _heavy_ dosage," the other replied, winking at him. They exchanged a glance and let out a great peal of laughter. "We're lucky that we're friends with Makito who got chosen to be Hidaka's opponent," one of them stated, after the laughter died down. "Yeah. We had someone to snitch on that detestable Hidaka without lifting a finger," the other agreed, obviously pointing to the fact that they knew the exact time and venue of the test.

* * *

Glossary  
Chunin: A journeyman ninja who is qualified to watch over and guide other ninja  
Byakugan: A genetic eye technique that naturally occurs in members of the Hyuga Clan  
Kekkei Genkai: Abilities passed down genetically in specific clans, allowing the user to perform unique techniques  
Bug Technique: A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Shino can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Shino highly adept in espionage  
Taijutsu: Body techniques or hand-to-hand combat  
Gentle Fist: A style of hand-to-hand combat that inflicts internal damage and disrupts the body's Chakra Pathway System so as to ultimately inhibit an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user surgically injects a small amount of his or her own chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. The infiltrating chakra can then be used to disrupt or divert chakra flow, preventing them from using jutsu  
Tenketsu: There are 361 nodes from which chakra can be released in the body. Each one a checkpoint on the Chakra Pathway System  
Bento: A single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine  
Oneesan: Honorific or respectful language for elder sister  
Oniisan: Honorific or respectful language for elder brother

Read and review please! And I hope everyone enjoyed the intimate scene at the end!


	6. Discovery

Discovery

You're really astute, miz! The answer for the first question will be at the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next chapter ^^ Thank you so much for pointing out Hinata's scent! I've edited it =] Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The ominous sun shone its resplendent rays upon the Hyuga household. The perimeters of the backyard were packed and from what Hinata could see the crowd flowed into the corridors and the surrounding rooms. The Head of the Hyuga Clan, the heir and the elders were seated in the shade and were given the best view of the match. From the corner of her eye, Hinata spotted her father and sister standing at the congested corridor.

Hinata was standing in the middle of the backyard with two other people – the referee, a highly respected Hyuga member and her opponent for the Protector Examination, Makito. Hizashi had tried to reject most of the applicants the elders had suggested. For instance, Sasuke Uchiha. The elders had requested for Sasuke's help before asking for Hizashi's permission. Fortunately, Sasuke had declined it, stating that he was fully occupied with all the missions assigned to Team 7. The elders had put pressure on Hizashi, demanding that he could not refuse all their recommended contestants. In the end, he had selected Makito, a talented Genin. Makito was not Neji's equal but he still performed exceedingly well in the Ninja Academy. Hizashi's worry was half quelled when he observed Hidaka's training in the past few days. His son had diligently tutored Hidaka so Makito should not be a problem. Without a doubt, he had confidence in his son and Hidaka.

"Three. Two. One. Start!" The referee shouted and signaled. Both participants lunged forward simultaneously, hands outstretched, ready to hit the other. A fierce engagement between Hidaka and Makito began. They traded blows rapidly. Hinata had her Byakugan activated, her hands as her weapon while Makito used his legs to execute lethal kicks. It was apparent that Makito was gaining the upper hand with him constantly attacking while Hinata's hands were drawn upwards in a sort of defensive gesture. _Go, Hidaka!_ Neji cheered internally, his hands balling up in fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Waves of thick blackness broke over Hinata. Her eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden as if they weighed a ton. She stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance. This unexpected movement caught Neji's eye. _Something's wrong with Hidaka!_ Thoughts raced quickly through his mind as he attempted to come up with a solution. "I suggest we have a time-out," he asserted in a firm tone. "I don't think that's a good idea, Neji. The examination has just began," an elder reasoned, representing all the other elders. Neji would have protested but the immovable stubbornness was evident on all the elders' faces.

Hinata shook her head, clearing the overwhelming dizziness. _A few seconds long enough to strike! That's all I need!_ She saw her chance when Makito was raising his leg and spinning in mid-air to hit her, the whole weight of his body behind that impending blow… and she grabbed that chance! Her eyes narrowed, hands relaxed and drew a deep breath.

She struck, swift as a hunting bird. Tapping gently the tenketsu on his leg, disbelief filled her. _I did it! I really did it!_ She felt whatever had been holding her up, the current of sheer willpower and determination, collapsed as darkness filled her.

Hidaka slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oniisan!" "Hidaka!" Hanabi and Hiashi exclaimed, rushed to Hidaka's side and helped him up. Makito, on the contrary, was standing still until he jerked reflexively with pain, staggered and fell. The referee bit his lips, uncertain how to judge the battle. The crowd exploded into comment, argument, and discussion. "The winner is… Hidaka!" The referee finally announced when the noise level crept upwards and there were scattered "Hidaka won" and "Makito lost" at every corner.

Neji was prepared to help Hidaka, his body half-rose when his father stopped him and he settled back in his seat. He followed Hizashi's glance towards the surrounding elders that were having a dispute over the referee's judgment. A quiver of anger went through the heir. _Isn't Hidaka's health more crucial than the verdict?_

"It must be them, otousan! The two Genins that came to our house during noon. I've never seen them before. They're not oniisan's friends. They've even brought a bento. It must be poisoned!" Words of anger erupted from Hanabi as the memories flooded her mind.

"Hidaka's asleep," Hiashi informed after checking Hinata's pulse by placing two fingers on her wrist. "Well, if they really did poison him. It was only sedative." He glimpsed at the pout on his younger daughter's face and joked, " Look on the bright side, it's not laxative!" When he saw that Hanabi grinned in response, he told her to help carry Hidaka back to the room.

They left, leaving an enraged Hyuga heir behind. Neji rose from his seat and strode away, every step full of barely leashed savagery. _How dare they…_

* * *

The two Genins were oblivious to the danger that was lurking around every corner until… it was too late. No one knew for certain what happened to them except that when they reported for their mission the next day; there were discolorations under their eyes caused by you-know-who's fists and cuts and gashes on their arms and legs. They should count themselves blessed for receiving external wounds. He was capable of inflicting internal injuries that were more severe. That ought to teach them a lesson!

* * *

After a day of rest, Hinata had awakened – alive and energetic. She did not feel painful at all; perhaps her defense had minimized the damage caused by Makito. Relief broke across her family members' faces as they merrily narrated her triumphant duel. Whenever she passed by branch house members, they would go up to her and congratulate her. Her protector's position had been secured and the load of worry could be lifted off her chest. _Finally!_

That was the good news but she also had some bad news. Hinata did not meet Neji frequently the next few weeks because they were both busy with D-rank missions. _And I haven't even thank him yet…_ All the memories of the training with Neji-sama came now fresh into her mind as a sigh heavily left her.

A tidal wave of happiness flooded her when she heard the announcement from the Ninja Academy. The Jonins have organized an outing for the graduating students to a resort with hot springs. Kurenai-sensei had explained to them, to Team 8, that the outing was actually a reward for the conscientious effort the Genins had put into their missions. Besides, they had accomplished many missions and needed a break.

Hiashi had been obstinate and insisted that Hinata should not go to the resort. "It was dangerous," he told her. True enough, it was difficult to persuade her father – to gain his permission but she did it with the help of her sister. "She needs a break, otousan! Take the trip as oneesan's reward for working so hard and turning out victorious during the Protector Examination," Hanabi's tone brooked no further argument.

* * *

The resort was splendid. Its walls were covered with somber oak panels. The rooms were illuminated by red lanterns and adorned with traditional furniture. The old wooden boards creaked and groaned under the sudden weight of the Genins and Jonins as they strode across it. Dusk had fallen. The dinner was delectable and everybody was treated as if they were kings and queens of this palace. Hinata could still vividly remember the spread of dishes in front of her – almost like a buffet!

When they were done with their meal, the Jonins instructed the Genins to separate into two groups – males and females. Next, the female Jonins, including Kurenai-sensei, led the girls away into another room. The males remained in the room. It seemed like all of them had to sleep in this large room as Hinata glanced around her. Some of them were already spreading out the futons.

Happy chattering of voices ran through the crowd until Iruka-sensei barked a sharp order for silence. "You guys can enter the onsen as soon as the girls are done." He checked the round, flat-faced clock on the wall that showed eight o'clock. "Probably, an hour or so later."

"What? We should get going immediately!" Kakashi chirped, unmistakable lust in his eyes as he sprang towards the doors. Iruka pulled him back by his collar as frustration flooded over him. Kakashi was pouting like a stray dog that was caught for scavenging the dustbin. "I _trust_ that none of you are as immature as him," Iruka-sensei told the Genins icily, deliberately putting emphasis on the word, "trust" as he eyed them suspiciously.

Gai Maito placed both of his arms around Kakashi and Iruka, his eyes blazing as he flashed his brilliant teeth. "This is an experience every boy has. The unseeable! The untouchable!" His booming voice shattered the intense quiet and made Hinata jump as he exploded once more, "Youth!"

* * *

The anxiety level in the room steepened with each passing minute as the boys kept exchanging glances with each other. Iruka-sensei had to resort to tying Kakashi-sensei to prevent him from moving. Hinata could neither understand the tense atmosphere nor what the others were thinking. _How did the joyful atmosphere change to this?_ She closed her eyes and mused on it but it was a futile attempt. _Some boys' thing again!_ She gave up and concentrated on laying her futon on the ground when she caught sight of three boys stealthily leaving the room. _What are they up to?_

Minutes later, those boys returned and plunged into the larger group gathered in the center of the room. It appeared that they were spies sent out on some unknown mission. _When were they given mission?_ From what Hinata knew, there were no missions on hand for any teams, as the Jonins wanted all of them to unwind.

"It's impossible. The hot spring is heavily guarded by the Jonins," one of the scouts muttered when another one cut in, "I saw Kurenai-sensei at the entrance!" _Did he just say, "is"?_ _Who said that it was a resort with hot springs? There was only one hot spring!_ All these alarming thoughts ran through Hinata's mind as she struggled to gain back her composure. She assembled information about the onsen and her current situation piece by piece. This would explain why they had to take turns. Because they had to _share_! _What should I do now?_

Before she had time to linger on that thought, Iruka-sensei declared that it was the boys' turn. A series of cheers exploded across the vast room as the boys swiftly undressed, not bothering to go to the changing room. They merely wrapped a bath towel around their waist and either wore slippers or went barefoot to the onsen. The sight had been shocking enough to leave Hinata in a slightly stunned state for a few seconds before she used a pillow to cover her eyes. A tint of red rose to her cheeks while she scampered to a corner of the room and acted as if she was unpacking her bag.

"Hidaka, are you coming?" Shino asked as Kiba, Akamaru and him strolled towards Hinata. They were already shirtless. Shino had a look of cool indifference while Kiba and Akamaru had the same tormented expression.

"I'm s-sorry, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. I'm b-busy so I don't t-think I'll be g-going," she stumbled over her words as she cast her head down to avoid looking at them. She felt bad lying to her teammates but she did not have a choice. Keeping her identity a secret took priority over any other matter.

"It's okay. Come on, Kiba!" Shino dragged Kiba away with Akamaru on its master's head. "Shino, let go! I'm not going to the hot spring! I don't want to bathe! I'll stay with Hidaka here," Kiba offered while struggling from Shino's tight grip on his arm. Akamaru began to whimper, sympathizing its master and not wanting to go either; yet, desiring to follow its master wherever he went.

"Hidaka only skipped a day's bath but you?" Shino snapped at Kiba, "Tell me honestly, when was your last bath?" Kiba hastily averted his teammate's blazing gaze, taking on his other teammate's bad habit, "W-Well, it was a w-week ago." Shino deliberately wrinkled his nose in disgust as if sending a message to Kiba that he stank and required immediate disinfection. He clearly was the victor as he hauled Kiba away and they left the room.

The crowd in the room had thinned out, leaving only a few people here and there who were still changing. As a result of the previous commotion, annoyance was written all over Neji's face. And to think they were adults and Jonins for that matter – only Iruka was sane; Gai and Kakashi were obviously _insane_. And what was with the secret agent business? _Do they not have anything else better to do?_ _What a waste of time!_

Tenten had already joined the other group and Lee had dashed to the onsen minutes ago. Neji was the only one in Team Guy that remained in the room; even Gai had left with Iruka. Neji had seen Hidaka's teammates encouraging Hidaka to go to the hot spring. Since Hidaka was still in the room, he must have rejected them.

Neji took off his headband, the head protector around his neck, pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped a towel around his waist. Instinctively, he trotted over to his protector and stopped when he was looking down at him. "Hidaka, you should be going too," he spoke dispassionately, without emotion, carefully choosing his words so the other would not notice that he was caring for him.

"N-Neji-sama! I-I'm s-so s-sorry but I d-don't think I'll b-be g-going," Hidaka politely turned him down, stammering way more than usual. The heir arched an eyebrow at Hidaka who was desperately trying to maintain eye contact with him and at the pink patches on his protector's cheeks that glowed brightly. Neji did observe that Hidaka was blushing when Shino and Kiba were with him a while ago. Now, it seemed to have intensified. _What's the matter with him? Is he having a fever? Did the wounds he received during the Protector Examination get infected? But he should have recovered from his injuries… It's been weeks now… Or did I mistake it for fever again just like when we're young?_ This question triggered the distant memory that had been tucked away to the back of his mind for many years. Without saying anything more, he turned sharply around and made his exit.

* * *

The floor was dappled with pale moonlight and the room was soundless only to be disturbed by the gentle breathing. Night had fallen and everyone was asleep except Hinata. She had not been able to close her eyes. Instead, she kept turning and tossing on the futon for the past few hours. Hinata turned to her left and Kiba was already snoring with Akamaru curling up against him. Shino was sleeping beside Kiba, still wearing his dark sunglasses. Hinata wondered whether Shino would ever take his sunglasses off. He evidently wore it even when sleeping and bathing as she recalled him having it on before going to the onsen.

She turned to her right and regretted it the minute she did it. Neji-sama's sharp, delicate face, the color of ivory glided into view as he faced her with his eyes closed. His softly breathing form was a sight quite pleasing to behold. His stern expression crumbled as all evidence of authority disappeared. But his face brought other memories boiling to the surface, especially the one a few hours ago when he was… _topless_. Heat flooded her face all the way to her hairline as she marveled at the fascinating image of his chest and the flat planes of his stomach. _Hinata! What are you thinking? Stop it this instant! Delete it from your memory!_

She sat bolt upright, shaking her head to dispel the direction her thoughts had taken. She needed to get out… now. To get some fresh air. _You must try the hot spring, oneesan!_ Hanabi's words drifted into Hinata's mind. Hanabi had persuaded her when she was packing her luggage in her room that it was a _must _for every female on earth. _Promise me!_ Although Hinata did assure her sister she would do it, she was not seriously giving the latter her word, simply pleasing her.

Her eyes strayed to the heir once again. _No!_ After making up her mind, she pulled herself up, grabbed a towel, moved silently towards the exit and eased the door open without a sound. Once she got out of the room, she heaved a sigh of relief. _Looks like I have to fulfill the vow now since the onsen is the only way to escape… _Her eyes scanned the towel she was clutching and then, she took off down the hallway.

The night filled her ears with unaccustomed silence. Hinata had heard from the others that the onsen was located outdoors. After wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped outside. In the cool breezy air of the night, she could still feel the heat radiating from the hot spring. Hinata felt inexplicably drawn to it, to its crystal clear waters and calm surface.

* * *

Neji came to a little rising ground, which gave him a full view of them at the distance of about thirty yards. The first thing he saw was Makito pushing his protector down, sideways, then kicked his head viciously, one, two, three times, sharp painful jabs with the foot, well-aimed. This sent dust flying up in its wake. A spasm of pain twisted Hidaka's face and he let out a small whimper at the pain that seared through his head. The last thing the heir saw was the trickle of blood from the wound.

Twisting and turning, sweat shimmered on Neji's forehead; he bolted up sharply and suddenly from his slumber. Panting, he closed his eyes and pressed his hand to it. It was only a nightmare. His head tilted reflexively to his left, only to realize that his protector was not there. He swiveled his head around the room but to no avail. _Where did he go now?_ _I simply can't take my eyes off him for a second!_ Exasperated, Neji pulled the blanket away and got up.

Mission to find Hidaka, the always-getting-into-trouble and always-getting-himself-hurt, two-in-one magnet, begins now!

* * *

The hot water of the onsen unknotted the muscles in Hinata's back, calming her pulse. A wide smile pressed upon her face as she relaxed into the warm waters. _Hanabi was right! _It is a must for every female, she thought; although "every female on earth" was a bit too much, she quoted word for word in her mind.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a shuffle of approaching footsteps. She started to feel a little dizzy, apparently a full-scale panic attack on the way. Abruptly, the door burst open. Shock snapped Hinata's eyes wide open and froze her breath. Her mind jammed, refusing to acknowledge what was going on, and leaving her helpless, vulnerable, in the face of it.

* * *

Glossary  
Onsen: A term for hot springs in the Japanese language

Read and review please! I really liked the part when Hinata fantasized about shirtless Neji. Hahas! I laughed while writing xD This is also the greatest cliffhanger I've ever written! Hope you all look forward to the next chapter! =]


	7. Distance

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support!**

**Imperial Dragon: Your review made me laugh. How true it is! ^^  
midnight blue08: Yeah, those two deserve a punishment  
Hajnalmadar: Thanks for your support =]  
Awesomeness02: Everyone loves the previous chapter's cliffhanger ;P  
Deidara Luv3r: Thank you :D  
ChocStraw: Well, read on to see whether Hinata's gender is discovered~  
Fairie Illusion: The next chapter will have a really cute/sweet scene xD**

**Let's continue with the story~**

* * *

Distance

Initially, Hinata could not identify the intruder because of the steam that enshrouded the onsen. However, the winds dispersed it and the figure became clearer. The foremost feature she noted was that it was not an intruder. It was intruders! Two people to be exact. Her friends. Her best and close friends.

Sakura and Ino.

The two girls that were usually outspoken and not afraid to speak their minds, gasped in unison. They stood at the entrance, anchored to the spot, with their mouths agape and eyes wide open in disbelief for a full minute before they finally spoke. "Hidaka-_kun_?"

Hinata mirrored their expression. She was still paralyzed but her mind was beginning to work again. Her pulse was racing, her mind worked furiously as it rapped orders at her. _Get dressed! Bid farewell! And run!_ She fumbled for her clothes and hid in a corner to get dressed then, appeared before them again. "I g-got to go. Goodbye," she mumbled as her legs carried her to the exit.

Hands were stretched out before her, blocking her path and hindering her from progressing. Their expressions were stern and baffled at the same time. "Explain yourself, Hidaka-kun." They said in unison while Hinata's head was cast down, unsure of where to begin. She had to tell the truth since she was caught red-handed. The minutes passed in a blur as Hinata briefly explained her reason for hiding her gender.

"So your life is at stake here?" Ino asked bluntly, summarizing everything in one simple question.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Let's end the discussion here," Sakura interrupted, "The most important question is how should we address you?" Ino nodded her head in agreement, waiting for Hinata to answer.

"H-Hinata…"

* * *

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Hidaka?" Neji bellowed, speaking with the ring of command. Relief broke across his face when he finally found his protector at a hallway but he quickly erased that expression from his face. Hidaka was with two female Genins. Sakura and Ino if he remembered correctly.

"Gomenasai, Neji-sama. I met Sakura-chan and Ino-chan so we chatted for a while." Hinata meekly replied, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Alright but don't stay up too late." With that said, he left them. Neji knew Hidaka was popular among girls but he hadn't expected his protector to spend so much time with other people, people other than him. Just like how Neji had his own circle of friends, Hidaka must have his too. A twinge of envy went through him – even though Hidaka was his protector, Sakura and Ino could have a heart-to-heart chat with Hidaka. It had been a long time since Neji could do that with Hidaka. Without barriers. No walls. Just a sincere conversation.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, you have to act more like a boy," Ino whispered harshly.

"I second that. Be tough and speak rudely. That's what all the boys do." Sakura advised Hinata.

That's exactly what the two Genins told Hinata the next morning. Flanking her on each side, they escorted her – more like supervised her – as she spent the day. They needed to ensure that she played the male role flawlessly.

Suddenly, Kiba came running towards Hinata with Akamaru closely behind. "Where did you go last night?" Kiba asked as soon as he stood in front of Hidaka. "Akamaru saw you leave the room and kept pestering me to ask you." Hearing its name, Akamaru barked in response.

"Err…" Hinata eyed her two female friends, wondering whether to speak the truth.

Sakura and Ino simultaneously coughed as their eyes narrowed. Time to put what they said into action! They nudged her and Hinata didn't have a chance to refuse. They were watching her.

"What has it got to do with you?"

"N-nothing." Kiba was clearly surprised by Hidaka's boldness as he sauntered away with Akamaru.

"Good job!" Sakura and Ino clapped Hinata's back in approval while Hinata had an apologetic look on her face. She felt sorry for Kiba-kun who was only worried for her.

Unknown to them, a certain heir was observing them. _What's with Hidaka's sudden change in attitude? _Neji knew Hidaka wasn't the bold type. Sakura and Ino must have goaded him somehow. There seemed to be a conspiracy among the three of them. What was it?_ More importantly, is Hidaka keeping a secret from me? _

Even though such doubts lingered in Neji's mind, he didn't think much about it. _Hidaka couldn't have such a huge secret to keep from me…_

* * *

The outing to the resort ended on a cheerful note. The burden of the fatigue was lifted off every Genin. Every team was now energetic to take on new missions. Most teams were assigned with D-rank missions. This was the same for Team Guy and Team Kurenai but theirs were slightly different…

Team Guy and Team Kurenai were assigned with a D-rank mission – to search for a missing sheep. Together.

Since Team Kurenai specialized in tracking things, every member was essential. The missing sheep had been lost for a few days and was last seen near the Forest of Death. The Forest of Death, also known as the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, was the stage for the second part of the Konoha Chunin Exams. Its primary function served as a testing ground for the survival and fighting skills of Genin trying to become a Chunin. It was a very dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna; often gigantic, poisonous — or even more likely, both — hence its name. Since Team Guy specialized in close-quarters combat (all of its members used some sort of physical attacks), they were assigned as backup to ensure the safety of Team Kurenai.

In order to offset Lee's crazy antics, coolheaded Shino was paired up with him. Since Neji and Hinata were from the same clan, they were placed in the same pair. Left with no other choice, Kiba and Tenten were then paired up together. After brief instructions from the Jonins, they headed in different directions. Shino and Lee were in charge of the west side of the forest while Kiba and Tenten were responsible for the east side. Neji and Hinata took care of the north side.

* * *

Hours had passed and Hinata still didn't find any lost sheep. The poster for the missing sheep had become slightly crumpled as Hinata started to pant in ragged breaths. Neji and Hinata were currently deep in the forest when full darkness had fallen and a waning moon shone over the trees. It was hard going through the woods, especially in the dark. The underbrush was thick and dead branches reached out to snatch at them. Moths fluttered around them, brushing their cheeks with unseen wings.

"Why don't we take a rest here?" Neji suggested, noticing that Hidaka was exhausted.

The Jonins had told them that they might need to stay for the night and so, they had packed the necessary equipment. After finding an open area, they pitched their tent.

* * *

It was only after dinner, when Neji-sama and her were alone in the tent, preparing to sleep, that Hinata's anxiety level steepened. Living with him was one matter. But sleeping together with him was another matter. Furthermore, they were sleeping in a tent. Do you know how small that was? They were bound to be in close proximity. Their faces inches apart, their hands accidentally brushing against each other. Hinata's cheeks burned with those imgaes.

"Aren't you sleeping?" Neji asked as his eyebrows slightly curved up in a worried expression.

"I'm g-going out for a w-while, Neji-sama." Hinata excused herself. She desperately needed some air to calm herself down.

Once she stepped out of the tent, the cool breezy night greeted her. She looked up at the stars that were winking at her as memories came crashing down on her. _Meteor shower…_ A smile lit up her face as memories engulfed her. How she yearned those pleasant days…

Lost in thought, Hinata was oblivious to the shuffle of approaching footsteps. "Starry night, huh?" His deep voice rang out crystal clear through the still night air as Hinata's reverie shattered. She turned around to face Neji. Their eyes met in wordless communion as both recalled the same night.

All of a sudden, they heard the most dismal howling of wolves; and the noise, redoubled by the echo of the forest, appeared to them as if there had been a prodigious number of them. The next second, a pack of wolves surrounded them, their eyes were menacing as their tongues lolled out, evidently starving. A heavy silence filled the battleground as both Genins put on a fighting stance.

A plaintive bleating broke the silence. Hinata blinked her large, white eyes, seeking out the source of the unexpected noise, widening further when it registered what is was. A sheep was hiding behind a tree, trembling in fear. The missing sheep.

"Hidaka, take care of the sheep," Neji instructed, "I'll settle the rest."

"B-but—"

"Go now!"

"Hai." Hinata started to move faster, breaking into a run and skidded to a halt when she reached the sheep. She patted its head to assure that everything was fine. Then, she stood in front of the sheep, her hands outstretched, to create a human barrier.

With a few more howls, the wolves lunged at Neji who was nearer to them. In an instant, the raging creatures had bit him twice, one in the arm and the other a little above his knee. He launched a counterattack and struck, swift as a hunting bird. It happened too fast for Hinata's eyes to follow. Somehow, the force of Neji's blows knocked the wolves ten feet backwards as they whimpered in defeat.

Hinata clapped her hands together with a shriek of joy. Neji-sama was awesome as always! Then, something hit her from the side. She staggered. When she regained her balance and looked to her side, a gray wolf appeared. It growled threateningly and charged at her. With heavy and large teeth, the wolf had bit her leg to the bone. Its strong bites were proficient in bone crushing. There were huge, gaping wounds in her thigh and in the white skin that showed clearly through the torn cloth. And to Neji's absolute horror, he could see inside the skin too, could see flesh and muscle ripped and red blood pouring out.

It seemed as if Neji's worst nightmare had come true. White-hot anger simmered in him. Neji gave his anger a fighting edge as he charged at the gray wolf. He hit it with such force that it left the wolf senseless and indeed, helpless. He only took a fraction of a second to attack the wolf, not sparing Hidaka any time to react.

His expression softened when he stood in front of Hidaka. Fueled by concern, Neji knelt down and examined the wound. Just then, the frightened sheep went forward and licked Hidaka's cheek, an expression of gratitude for saving its life as well as concern for Hidaka's well-being.

Hinata deciphered Neji's expression. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing his aloof exterior. Instead, he was worried for her. _Neji-sama is worried about me!_ A secret joy ran through every part of her soul. She was glad to witness this side of him but she didn't want him to worry either. "It's no big deal, Neji-sama. It's just a small wound." To prove her point, Hinata stood up from where she had fallen. She stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance before completely falling over.

With one motion, Neji stood up to catch Hidaka and jerked his protector to safety. To himself. His arms tightened around his protector, pressing the latter to the lean hardness of his body. "Baka! Do you want to hurt yourself?" Without another word, he turned around and knelt down. "Get on."

"Naze?"

Exasperated, Neji pulled Hidaka to his back, lifted his protector off the ground and gave him a piggyback ride. It was then that Neji discovered that Hidaka wasn't just petite; his protector was also extremely light. "We should head to the hospital first." Hinata tried to break free but it was futile. She winced at the pain and decided that it was better to listen to Neji's instructions.

The journey back was silent as the two kept quiet. Only the gentle hum and buzz of the crickets from the clusters of trees nearby filled up the silence of the night. Leaves crackled under Neji's feet as he trudged on. Hinata felt bad – she became his protector not to be his burden; she wanted to assist him, not hinder him.

Sweat formed around Neji's temples and Hinata wiped away the beads of perspiration that were beading on his forehead. The contact of her cold hand against his warm face made her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't aware how close their faces were and although Neji wasn't looking at her, a small shade of pink made contact with her cheeks. Her heart thudded audibly against her ribs and she was afraid that Neji-sama would hear her. Fortunately, he didn't say anything or comment on her erratic pulse.

Half an hour passed and the two met up with the others. Neji gently carried Hidaka down from his back. After explaining what happened, Kurenai-sensei commanded Hinata to go to the Konoha Hospital but Hinata refused.

"Hidaka! Obey Kurenai-sensei's orders!" Neji snapped at Hidaka. He was frustrated with his protector's stubborn refusal and felt that it was time for him to step in.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

_If I go to the hospital, my gender may be exposed!_Hinata thought of replying Neji-sama truthfully but she knew she couldn't so she lied. "I have nosocomephobia."

"Nani?" Everyone uttered in unison as they blinked in shock. This was something that they didn't know despite being Hidaka's friends for such a long time. Although Neji was curious when and why Hidaka knew such a difficult word, he pushed those questions aside. The priority now was to find a place for Hidaka to recuperate.

"The Hyuga house." Neji suggested after pondering for some time. The place was more convenient for him to keep an eye on his protector. Thus, the argument ended with Neji having the final say.

* * *

During the few days that Hinata recuperated in her own room, many people visited her. Team Kurenai stopped by before carrying out their mission. Kurenai-sensei gave Hinata a fruit basket, telling her that she needed a healthy diet. Kiba and Shino gave her the usual boy stuff like video games and Marvel comics. They also told her not to worry – Shiro-chan (the sheep) was brought back to the owner who was very grateful to her. Even Gai, Lee and Tenten paid her a visit. Each new kindness took her by surprise and sent a little wave of happiness rolling through her heart. She was joyful to have so many people caring for her but…

"All of you should leave now," Ino said curtly as she pushed them out of the room.

Sakura helped Ino in this task. "Hidaka-kun needs to rest."

Sakura and Ino had learned of Hinata's injury after noticing that she wasn't involved in any of Team Kurenai's recent missions. They had asked Kiba and Shino about what happened and where she was recuperating. They shut the door after all of the guests had left. Now that they were alone, it was time for the investigation!

"We heard what happened," Sakura spoke. Then, she sat on the floor beside the futon.

Ino continued Sakura's incomplete sentence, "but what about those missing details?"

Hinata didn't understand what Ino was saying; confusion roared in her ears as she sat upright on the futon, facing the two girls.

"We want to know what happened during the time you and Neji-kun were alone." Sakura clarified Ino's question.

"Oh…"

Hinata spent a few minutes to briefly explain what happened but her explanation mostly consisted of how they saved the sheep from a pack of wolves. This was what Sakura and Ino already knew so they insisted that Hinata must have left out _other_ details, details that she didn't want to tell them. Hinata had to spill the truth after Sakura and Ino threatened to expose her secret (they didn't really mean it but it was enough to scare Hinata out of her wits).

"How romantic!" Ino remarked.

Sakura added, "So cute!"

Both of them giggled at the amazing news, especially the part about Neji giving Hinata a piggyback ride. Even without Hinata admitting whom she liked, it was obvious from the way she acted around Neji that she had a crush on him.

"He seems to care for you but I've never seen him visit you. Not even once. That's strange. Especially since Neji-kun stays here." Sakura blurted out her observation.

Ino quickly gave her expert advice. "Boys just don't know how to express themselves."

"But they're from the same clan. Moreover, they're childhood friends. They should be honest with each other."

Hinata's head was cast down at this moment. She was already keeping her gender a secret from Neji-sama. A sigh heavily left her. Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when a faint, timid rap on the door sounded. It was Hiashi.

"Are you feeling better, Hidaka?" Concern wrinkled Hiashi's forehead.

"I'm fine, otousan. Don't worry," Hinata assured her father, "Err… Where's Neji-sama? Is he on a mission?"

"He left Konohagakure a few days ago. Hokage assigned Team Guy with a mission to maintain diplomatic relations with the other Hidden Villages. Cultural exchanges aside, they'll be exposed to the different techniques of various clans. This will greatly enhance their training. Thus, Hizashi and the elders have permitted him to leave."

"H-How long will they be gone?"

"A few years I suppose."

* * *

Glossary  
Gomenasai: I'm sorry (for a mistake)  
Hai: Yes  
Baka: Fool, idiot  
Naze: Why  
Nosocomephobia: Excessive fear of hospitals  
Nani: What  
Shiro: White  
Hidden Villages: Parts of countries in which the country's ninja reside. A Hidden Village maintains its economy by training its citizens to be ninja from a young age and using them as manpower in various missions others would be willing to pay for, from weeding a garden for a single payment to receiving a constant budget from the country it resides in for being soldiers in case the country is involved in a war.

Read and review please!


	8. Leap

**A/N: Here's a treat for everyone who supported this fanfiction! ^^ And miz, I incorporated your idea about the elders finding a fiancée for Neji.**

**Imperial Dragon: That's true but there will be a big leap for them here xD  
midnight blue08: Yeah, she'll do anything to keep her gender a secret ;P  
ChocStraw: Well, I'm not sure whether it's a good start for them ._.  
Hajnalmadar: I suppose they did change a little, not really sure though… But their feelings are reaching the climax :]  
Awesomeness02: Thanks you ^^  
miz: The time apart is actually a stepping stone for their relationship :D  
blooded wyngs: Hinata's identity isn't discovered yet but a lot of people will know about it next chapter :P  
pennotes: Here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Leap

The three years spent in the Hyuga house without Neji's presence seemed like an interminable length of time for Hinata. Hinata was now 16 years old and a lovely ojousan at that. However, her gender remained a secret so her hair was still short like a male's.

News that Neji would be returning today spread around Konoha as Hinata ran at breakneck speed to the Hyuga house. When she arrived at her destination, she found herself looking at a sea of faces. The elders were seated in two lines on each side of the room while Hizashi was seated in front. Hinata was standing with the other branch house members at the corridor, peering into the room. Her eyes picked out another teenager that was one year older than her among the crowd.

There he was! God, he was beautiful. Handsome was too weak and colorless a word. He was a fair man, with curls of dark brown hair on each side of his smooth face. His hair was now longer and he had definitely grown taller. Happiness expanded like an explosion inside her – so extreme, so violent that she wasn't sure she'd survive it. Finally, her wish of meeting him again was fulfilled.

_But isn't the one sitting beside Neji-sama, Tenten-chan?_ She still looked the same with the distinct characteristic of Chinese-style buns. Her long brown hair was tied up in two buns, one on either side of her head. _What is she doing here?_

With an ominous feeling, Hinata looked back and forth between the two of them.

"It's settled then. Tenten would be Neji's fiancée." One elder declared, extremely pleased to have her as the heir's wife.

There was an instant's delay before her mind reacted to the announcement._ W-What_? Other than expressing her shock, she could not think of anything else. Her mind refused to function; refused to process this information. But her body knew what to do. Flee.

Hinata didn't stay behind to listen to more heartbreaking news as she bolted from the corridor and from the house, bursting outside. She couldn't let Neji-sama witness her crying, couldn't let him see her feminine side. Instinct led her in the direction she should be going – more or less. That was until she knocked into someone.

By then, the skin of Hinata's pale face grew moist the way pure snow softened and glistened on the mountains, and, as the snow melted, mountain streams ran full: so her white cheeks were wetted by these tears shed for _him_.

"What's wrong, Hidaka? Are you injured?" Kiba inquired, worried for his teammate. He had never seen a sobbing Hidaka before so it was a shock to him.

Upon hearing his voice, Hinata realized that it was Kiba-kun. She unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder to hide these tears.

Kiba didn't say anything or push Hidaka away but he felt awkward since a male was leaning on his shoulder.

Unknown to the two, a figure was observing them from afar in an inconspicuous corner. It was Neji. He looked over the scene before him with his head leaning forward and legs slightly apart.

When he heard footsteps running down the corridor, he curiously turned to see who it was. It was his protector. Hidaka's hair was the same hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing his face. Hence, Neji could recognize him immediately. But why was Hidaka running away? Neji then excused himself and chased after Hidaka. He was slightly angry that Hidaka hadn't greeted him as soon as he arrived in Konoha. And now, Hidaka just left wordlessly.

Waves of rage and pain assailed Neji as he stared at the two people. On one hand, he was angry that Kiba was the one to console Hidaka. On the other hand, he was sad that Hidaka only viewed him as a superior and not a friend. Thinking back, Hidaka's teammates knew about the Protector Examination while he was the last to know. Furthermore, Kiba must know why Hidaka was unhappy. _Hidaka isn't honest with me. And me only._

Dejected, Neji left the two.

* * *

Neji became extremely drunk – his legs and head sank listless, weighed by wine's thick dregs. He had spent the last few hours at Shushuya ("Sake Sake Store"), a Chinese pub that sold their own brand of choice sake and served large-platter cooking, when all the food was put on a single large plate. Sitting in one of the multiple wooden booths, Neji had lost count of the cups of sake he drank. It was only when the pub landlord told him that the pub was closing did Neji leave the place. He held onto the pillars and walls for support as he stumbled back home.

* * *

Hinata was frantic with worry as she paced about the entrance. There were pools of impenetrable darkness everywhere. It was already midnight and Neji had not returned home. _Could Neji-sama have encountered a mishap?_ She shoved this thought away almost as soon as she thought of it. _It couldn't be._

Just then, she heard low, muffled footsteps. Hinata stared at the approaching figure, hoping that it was Neji but the pitch-black night made it difficult to discern who it was. After a few minutes, her vision focused to find herself face to face with Neji-sama.

"Neji-sama!" Hinata instantly dashed towards the heir. Surprise took hold of her as Neji reeked of alcohol. _Why was he drinking? No, wait. Why was he even allowed to drink alcoholic beverages? He's only 17. _All these questions raced across her mind but she knew that she couldn't ask him now, not in this state. In order to support the drunk heir, Hinata put Neji's arm around her shoulders and held him up. Then, she slowly guided Neji back to his room quietly. If the elders found out that Neji was drinking, they would have made a ruckus over it.

Hinata eased the door open without a sound. It took her immense effort to carry Neji into his room but since she had come so far, she might as well tucked him in bed. After closing the door behind her, Hinata took a few steps towards the futon. However, everything didn't go as planned. Neji easily pushed her away and staggered in the direction of a wall, swaying a little and about to hit his head on the hard surface.

Eyes wide with shock, Hinata hastened towards the wall and stood before Neji-sama, blocking him from colliding his head with the architectural structure. "Neji-sama. It's late. You need to sleep." Hinata convinced the drunk heir although her persuasion fell on deaf ears. Neji couldn't even comprehend what Hidaka was saying as the spinning in his head accelerated.

Hinata blinked rapidly as Neji took a few steps forward and advanced into her space. In response, she took a few steps backward and realized that her back was pressed against the wall. There was no escape. His mass towered over her while his eyes looked most powerfully down into hers and hers looked most helplessly up into his. Then, his hands held her shoulders in a firm grip as he dropped his face to the level of her eyes, holding her gaze. His sudden proximity sent her heart into frenzied palpitations. _What's Neji-sama doing? Is he awake?_

Neji's lips parted as he put his hand under Hinata's chin to lift her lips to his.

"Neji-sama, wh—" She never got to finish the sentence. It was cut off as his mouth descended on hers. There was nothing cool about the kiss. It struck sparks from her nerves, melting and dissolving everything around it. Time seemed to have stopped in her heart: she felt nothing, except that this must be a dream.

Hinata felt the tremor of Neji's breath on her neck as his lips brushed against her throat, just below her ear. Her mind must have stopped working to not register the fact that he broke the kiss. As if the kiss wasn't sufficient to satisfy Neji's desire, he placed his lips on her sensitive neck and sucked on the exposed area until a discoloration was formed. He couldn't help but let out one low moan that started from the back of his throat as he marked his protector.

"You're… mine…" With the two words said, Neji slumped to the ground, his eyes drifted shut, his legs sprawled on the floor as he entered deep sleep.

Neji's actions sent Hinata's heart thudding against her rib cage. Heat flooded her face all the way to her hairline as the previous scene replayed in her mind over and over again. _Did Neji-sama just k-kissed me?_ She shook her head and forced away the burning sensation that was flaring up around her ears, cheeks and neck.

* * *

"Hidaka, why are wearing your head protector around your neck? Don't you normally wear it over your forehead?" Kiba asked curiously while Shino's eyes glinted with mild interest – he wasn't the type to poke one's nose into other people's affairs.

It was the next morning and members of Team Kurenai had gathered in the park to discuss their next mission. They were standing in the clearing and were surrounded by trees. The park was slightly crowded as some families were having picnics.

"O-Oh. Err. I…" Hinata left the sentence hanging, unsure of how to explain. Kiba's question caught Hinata off guard. She had neither thought of any explanation nor expected anyone to notice the change in how she wore her head protector.

"Are you injured?" Kiba's face creased with worry as he pulled Hidaka's head protector off his neck without delay. His eyes widened in utter shock at the reddish mark on Hidaka's neck. "I-Is that a h-hickey?"

Now, Shino's face was eager with curiosity as he turned to look at Hidaka intently.

"Shh. Kiba-kun. Keep it down," Hinata's voice fell to a whisper as she looked anxiously at the vicinity. Luckily, no one heard their conversation.

"Oh my. Which daring girl did it?" Kiba whispered back, a wide smile pressed upon his face. Although both genders could give hickeys, Kiba knew that most of his male friends were the hickey givers. Males were typically more possessive so it made sense that they were usually the ones to give hickeys. Hence, seeing that Hidaka had one, Kiba was certain that the girl was a bold one.

Before Hinata could answer, she felt herself being dragged away. It was no other than Sakura and Ino. Apparently, they were standing behind a nearby tree and had eavesdropped the whole conversation between Hinata and Kiba. Hinata could only give her teammates an apologetic look as she was reluctantly dragged away.

When they were out of earshot, Hinata realized that Sakura and Ino had brought her to a secluded area in the park.

"Who did it?" Sakura and Ino questioned Hinata with a serious expression on their faces.

Since the two knew about Hinata's biggest secret, she couldn't think of any reason to lie to them. Thus, she explained what happened the previous night and how she felt about the whole accident. She didn't want to bottle up her feelings. Her mind was almost shutting down because it couldn't cope with so many sudden driving emotions at once – happiness, confusion and shock. She needed to confide in someone and Sakura and Ino were the best candidates she could think of.

By the time Hinata finished explaining, Sakura and Ino were staring at her, motionless as subjects in a photograph. Hinata had to wave her hand in front of them a few times to bring them back to earth.

"Neji-kun is gay?" Their astonishing question rang in Hinata's ears while they stared at her in disbelief. The fact that Neji, a popular guy and most sought after male in Konoha, was gay was shocking. It was impossible. _Impossible._

"Let's take a step back and think things through. First, we need to confirm whether Neji-kun is gay." Sakura calmly instructed on what they should do.

Hinata and Ino nodded their heads as Ino interjected. "Yeah. We need to know whether Neji-kun likes boys or just Hinata in particular." Hinata blushed at the last few words of Ino's frank remark.

"So, if Neji-kun likes Hinata-chan and he's heterosexual, I believe that Hinata-chan's secret will be safe with him," Sakura deduce with reasoning.

The three then gathered in a circle as they planned their next moves. Gales of laughter could be heard from Sakura and Ino while Hinata protested to every ingenious scheme they suggested.

* * *

"Uh. Do we really have to do this?" Hinata meekly asked as she tugged at Sakura's and Ino's sleeves.

"Of course! In order to test Neji-kun sexual orientation, we need to flirt with him and see his reaction." A wide smile automatically spread across Ino's face as she happily volunteered. "Besides, it's Neji-kun we're talking about. Which girl wouldn't want to flirt with him?"

"Rest assured, Hinata-chan. Ino-chan and I are only testing him. We won't really fall for him. You just hide here behind the tree and observe his reaction." Sakura gave one final order as she gazed at the familiar figures. After noticing that Team Guy arrived in the park a few minutes ago, Sakura and Ino proposed that they execute their plan straightaway.

"B-But…" Hinata trailed off, not sure why she was stopping them except that she felt strongly to object to their scheme. Anxiety was running up and down her nerves like spots of ants, forcing her whole body to twitch nervously. With the uneasy feeling she experienced, realization hit her like a fist in her stomach. She definitely disliked the idea of someone flirting with Neji-sama.

Hinata's face was readable; anyone could effortlessly decipher her expression. Therefore, Sakura and Ino could perceive that she was not exactly keen on their idea. The tinge of jealousy radiating from Hinata was impossible to ignore either.

"Maybe we can test him in another way," Sakura conceded, her hands flew up in defeat. Ino merely nodded her head, slightly upset. When Sakura and Ino gave up their plan, relief swooped through Hinata and she felt like a crumpled piece of paper being straightened and smoothed. She then shot a sideways glance at Neji, not expecting the scene before her.

Tenten lifted her hands to finger the button on Neji's robe. Fiddling with the button to his white shirt, she smiled secretly and looked up at him through her lashes. Even though Neji's face was cold as a statue carved in ice, Hinata still felt uneasy witnessing this flirtatious act. Neji didn't give any sign of being attracted to Tenten but neither did he tell her off. Suddenly, a scowl formed on his brow as he frowned at Lee's antics. Hinata knew that Neji wasn't on good terms with Lee but she thought that the years spent together as teammates would have improved the relations.

"What does this mean?" Ino shot a question at Hinata and Sakura. "Neji-kun's aloof towards Tenten-chan but is angry at Lee-kun. He's emotionless towards females but has a feeling towards males though it's a negative one. Okay, I don't understand. It's confusing and my head is aching."

"Never mind that. I have a better plan," Sakura spoke rationally. "But first, Hinata-chan, do you really like Neji-kun?"

"N-Nani?" A rosy blush broke out on Hinata's cheeks at Sakura's abrupt question.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to ask her. Just look at her face. It explains everything."

"Alright. Our plan will be called 'Capture Neji-kun's Heart'."

* * *

After the meeting with his team, Neji left the park and strolled through Konoha. With the approach of evening, strings of bright colorful lights illuminated the roads and the street throbbed with activities. The bustling little village was preparing for dinner and so was Neji, who was heading back home.

Neji was weary and fatigued to the last degree. Fortunately, the violent headache he had in the morning had vanished. Hence, it didn't add to the pile of worries he had. He was already troubled about what he did while he was drunk last night. Although he tried to recall as much as he could, memories of the previous night were confused and blurry. Only fragments were clear. He remembered walking the empty streets, returning to the Hyuga house and entering his room. But that was all.

For some odd reason, the dream he had in the morning flooded back to Neji.

_Hidaka's fair face was like the full moon in its radiant grace as Neji gazed in awe. Their eyes met in wordless communion. His protector's parted lips were like rose petals that enticed him to have a taste. Instinct was driving him then. To have caused him to bend his head down to Hidaka's lips. The intensity of the kiss made him dizzy and drunk with pleasure. He kissed hungrily down the edge of Hidaka's jaw and proceeded to his neck. He devoured his protector greedily, knowing he would leave his mark on Hidaka…_

Neji could still vividly recall the quiver of desire that ran through him.

_Why did I even have such a dream?_

* * *

"Perfect!" Sakura's and Ino's eyes were glittering with enjoyment as they looked at the masterpiece of their dress up game.

Hinata was clad in an off-shoulder floral chiffon dress that managed to made her look innocent and elegant while a white carnation flower clip resided within her indigo hair. The dress effortlessly highlighted her inner sweetness. She was blushing crimson while tugging the hem of the dress. She had never worn girl's clothes so she felt a little embarrassed to be wearing this in front of them. Being so used to donning male clothes, she was uncertain whether she looked normal.

"This will do. No one will recognize you." Ino encouraged Hinata, alleviating her worries.

"We shall test Neji-kun now – to see if he likes Hinata-chan as a girl or boy."

"But Sakura-chan, Neji-sama was drunk then. He wasn't sober enough to make a sound judgment. M-Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Does it matter whether Neji-kun's drunk? If he's heterosexual, he'll definitely choose Hinata-chan as a girl than Hinata-chan disguising herself as a boy." Ino stated, overriding Hinata's protests.

* * *

Glossary  
Ojousan: Young lady  
Hime-cut style: Literally princess cut in Japanese. It is a hairstyle consisting of straight, usually cheek-length sidelocks and frontal fringe.

**A/N: Fanfiction doesn't allow me to put the link to Hinata's dress so check my blog for the link! And I realized that the meanings of white carnation are innocence, faithfulness, sweet and lovely, pure love, ardent love and good luck.**

**It was my first time writing a kissing scene and I took a long time to write it even though it's only a few paragraphs ._. I wrote from both protagonists' perspectives so we can gain an insight into how each of them felt about the kiss. Hope you guys like it because I do! ^^**

**Read and review please!**


	9. Danger

**A/N: Danger is creeping up on Hinata…**

**miz: Hinata has that mark imprinted on her in Chapter 1 and she usually wear the head protector over her forehead to hide the mark (Chapter 4). That's why Kiba and Shino felt that something was wrong ^^ Neji didn't see the hickey but Tenten is up to no good in this chapter~  
Imperial Dragon: Neji is engaged to Tenten because he is of marriageable age ._.  
Deidara Luv3r: Yeah, Sakura and Ino provide comic relief xD  
Fairie Illusion: Glad you like it :]  
Awesomeness02: Yeah, it's so sweet ;P  
ChocStraw: Thank you for reminding me about the eyes. I totally forgot about it and your review inspired me. So there'll be a shy moment for Hinata here~  
in your dreams as well: Here's the latest chapter :D**

* * *

Danger

The night was warm and heavy. The few cotton clouds scudding across the sky were lit up by the faint moonlight. Neji found himself followed by a very distinct half moon. Dogging his every step like some appointed guardian, the moon appeared to be involved in this conspiracy to capture the heir's heart. The streets were desolate as Neji trudged on. His footsteps rang hard against the pavement while he ignored the pair of heels clicking against the cement behind him. Another passerby.

Abruptly, the person behind Neji knocked into his back. "Gomenasai." The voice was like golden wind chimes. Although it wasn't a deliberate collision and more of an accidental bump, Neji couldn't forgive the person. It's not like there were no streetlights. Shouldn't we look ahead when we're walking?

Neji broke into one fluid turn. "Okay. You see—" He began and broke off short when he could distinctly see the culprit.

The culprit was a lady. Neji's eyes roamed over her face and body. She was certainly beautiful, with her finely curved figure and her rich indigo locks; all the innocence and purity of youth was reflected in her gentle black eyes. He noticed how the moonlight was reflected on her indigo colored hair, how her shining eyes sparkled like stars, how her lips were like red carnations. What a striking resemblance to Hidaka!

Neji was struck dumb with her appearance, as one astonished, and had not a word to say.

The person before Neji was like a picture of how Hidaka would look like in a dress.

A female Hidaka.

"I wasn't looking ahead because I was lost and I kept looking around for any street signs. It's dark and I'm s-scared… I'm sorry."

Even the way she stumbled over her words reminded Neji of his protector.

"N-No, it's okay. Are you new in Konoha? I haven't seen you before." Neji spoke as soon as he recovered from his surprise but the disbelief lingered in his mind. _How could two unrelated people look so alike?_

"Hai. I just arrived here in the morning. I'm currently staying at an inn. By any chance, do you know where is it?"

"Do you mean the Konoha Inn?" The lady nodded her head to Neji's question. "It's not far from here. I'll bring you there."

"Arigatou!" She clapped her hands in delight.

A brief silence passed over them as they fell into step with each other and were walking side by side down the pavement. Between the gusts of wind, every sound seemed horribly magnified; the crunching of their feet on the leaf-strewn path was deafening.

"So…" Neji broke the awkward silence.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" Neji stared at the lady with confusion evident on his face.

"I'm Hinata. What's your name?" A smile was dancing across her lips as she spoke.

"I'm Neji."

"Hajimemashite!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, what are you doing here at this time?" Hinata leaned with interest towards him.

"I'm about to head home." Neji simply replied and took a few steps away from the lady, ensuring that there was some distance between the two. _She sure is curious._ _Does she behave like that to every person she meets for the first time?_ All these thoughts were driven from his head as he quickened his pace.

* * *

Hinata had been nervous to the extreme, and that, combined with her natural clumsiness, must have been the cause of what happened. Sakura and Ino knew that Neji would definitely passed through the secluded street in order to return to the Hyuga house. Hence, they deliberately waited in ambush at an inconspicuous corner so that Neji would not notice them. When Neji strolled past them, Sakura and Ino pushed Hinata towards him. Hinata, who was not accustomed to high heels, collided with Neji. She internally cursed herself for being a klutz.

"Here's the inn." Neji's voice brought Hinata back to the present moment as they stood before Konoha Inn.

The inn was beautiful and tall so was the surrounding buildings. There was a fountain in the junction, a round fountain spraying water in the shape of a dandelion gone to seed.

"If that's all, I shall leave."

"Matte!" Hinata tugged at Neji's sleeve just as he was about to leave. Neji turned around to face her with a quizzical expression.

"Neji-sa—Neji-kun, why don't we find a place to chat?" Hinata mentally slapped her forehead for almost letting the cat out of the bag.

Neji's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed in thought. A questioning look. _He couldn't have discovered it's me, could he?_

All of a sudden, Hinata winced in pain and rubbed her right eye. It was the pair of contact lenses. Sakura and Ino had urged her to wear them so that Neji wouldn't find out that she was from the Hyuga Clan. Hinata felt uncomfortable wearing them because she had no experience whatsoever but for the sake of keeping her identity a secret, she persisted.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just some dust in my eye. That's all."

"Let me see it." Neji approached her, brushed her hand aside and inspected the sore eye. He then blew lightly at her eye to alleviate the pain, unaware that his gentleness caused an explosion of butterflies in Hinata's stomach and a blush to invade her cheeks. _Neji-sama is as kind as ever…_

"Much better?"

"Y-yeah. Arigatou."

After ensuring that Hinata's eye wasn't aching anymore, Neji glimpsed at the darkening sky, realizing that it was way past his expected time of arriving home. "Gomenasai but I have to go now." Neji gave Hinata a small smile, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hinata alone in the empty street.

* * *

No matter how much Neji tried to distract himself with other thoughts, the image of the female he met minutes ago kept reappearing in his mind. Why does she look exactly like Hidaka, minus the fact that it's a she? Even the way she acted was similar to Hidaka. Having the same politeness and all. He couldn't stop himself from caring for her when dust got into her eye. Perhaps, it was the resemblance to Hidaka that caused him to automatically react to her distress. The sole thought in his mind then was to help her. But…

Did she almost call him "Neji-sama," the way Hidaka usually addressed him? Or maybe she was just trying to say "Neji-san". Hmm… Are they twins? But it couldn't be. Neji knew that Hidaka only had a younger sister but that was all. He had never heard of Hidaka having a twin or any other siblings.

_So why were the two alike?_

* * *

"Great job, Hinata-chan!" Ino cheered.

Hinata smiled shyly at her friend's encouragement. A wave of yet more tender joy escaped from her heart and went coursing in warm flood along her arteries. She had performed two great feats today. One was to dress up as a girl in front of Neji-sama and the other was to call him "Neji-kun". Both were first-time experiences for her.

"But it seems like Neji-kun isn't attracted to you at all…" Hinata listened to Sakura's observation in worried silence.

"Don't worry. He needs more time. We'll try it again in a few days." Ino said in an assuring tone as she pushed Hinata towards the public restroom. "Why don't you change back first? Before anyone realizes Hidaka is gone." Hinata meekly accepted Ino's suggestion.

Unnoticed by the three girls, a certain jealous fiancée had been keeping an eye on them, well hidden in a corner. She was just a stone's throw away, allowing her to hear the whole conversation clearly. Wild flames of jealousy swept through her heart while a spasm of anger shook her. Her fists clenched but she resisted the urge to strike the impostor. If she reported this juicy news to them, they would make Hidaka's, no, Hinata's suffering increased by tenfold.

* * *

"Are you certain that you heard correctly?"

"I'm positive that everything I reported is absolutely true."

"Okay. You're dismissed for now. We'll summon you if we need anything."

Tenten bowed her head and left the room.

The relative silence in the room was only interrupted by the hushed whispers. The elders were discussing in groups of twos and threes as to what they should do.

"Hizashi must not know of this. If he knew that Hidaka was actually a girl, he may carry out what he actually planned years ago. To marry a lowly branch house member to the heir. He will definitely endeavor to achieve his goal of fostering strong ties between main house members and branch house members. To promote equality." The most experienced elder spoke with the ring of command; his words spelled authority to everyone.

Another round of muttering enveloped the room as nods of agreement were reflected on all the elders' faces.

"But first, we should find the doctor that helped Hiashi's wife in the childbirth process to confirm Tenten's report. If the report is valid, we will have to annihilate Hidaka at all costs." The experienced elder was always the voice of reason.

* * *

Hizashi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He had been fully occupied for the past few days with the clan's business. Just a few minutes ago, the elders informed him of more tasks for the following weeks. Hizashi protested, well aware that these tasks weren't urgent but they insisted that he finished them as soon as possible. If they didn't appear sincere, he would have thought that they were trying to keep him busy.

"Hizashi? Is that you?" A woman around his age approached him, causing Hizashi to stop short in his tracks.

"Uh. Do I know you?" Hizashi raised an eyebrow, clearly not recognizing the woman.

"Have you forgotten? I helped one of your clan members to give birth. It's me. Doctor Suzuki."

"Doctor Suzuki?" The name brought memories boiling to the surface. Doctor Suzuki had frequently visited the Hyuga clan because at that time, Hiashi's and Hajime's wives were pregnant. Hizashi recalled the day he proposed his plan. A memory that he wanted to forget because of his failure in pursuing his dream.

Noticing the distressed look on Hizashi's face, Doctor Suzuki patted his shoulder. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I thought of some unhappy things."

"Oh…" She could not finish, lost for words and lapsed into silence.

"Why don't we have dinner together?" Hizashi offered, noticing that it was really late and that he was starving. It would be an opportune chance to catch up with old friends, though they weren't really close.

"Sure!"

The two then entered the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. After ordering two bowls of ramen, they had small talk about how they've been and what they've been occupied with. Doctor Suzuki had left Konoha for a few years to pursue better medical techniques and had returned here recently as an even more accomplished doctor.

"So how's the girl?" Doctor Suzuki randomly asked while eating.

"What girl?"

"Hinata-chan. The child that I helped to bring into the world." Violent joy surged through Doctor Suzuki as she reminisced. Every detail of the surgery was etched upon her memory. "In fact, that was my first surgery. I'll never forget it. I remembered that I was so nervous but everything was worth it when the baby girl giggled at me. Oh, she was so adorable! I think that in the midst of bringing her into the world, I formed an unbreakable connection with her. After all, I'm the first person to see her. By the way, do you know why Hinata-chan's father wanted me to change her gender on her birth certificate? He only said something like his child will be in grave danger. I couldn't reject him. He was begging me, like literally. Even her name had to be changed."

Hizashi wasn't paying her much attention except for the words "Hinata-chan" and "baby girl" which his ears automatically absorbed. He assembled the information he received about the girl piece by piece. Doctor Suzuki saw Hizashi's reaction, saw the sequence of expressions passing across his face almost too quickly to identify. Blank shock, disbelief – and then dawning joy.

"Excuse me but I have some urgent matters to attend to." Hizashi gave her a nod and swiftly exited, not bothering to finish his meal.

As soon as Hizashi left Ichiraku Ramen Bar, a group of menacing men entered the place. They narrowed their eyes at Doctor Suzuki, surrounded her and dragged her out into a secluded spot.

* * *

"Oneesan, the bathroom is available," Hanabi informed Hinata. Having just bathed, Hanabi's dark brown hair was still wet and her long bangs hung in streaks in front of her eyes.

"I'm coming." Hinata gathered the necessary toiletries and gave her sister an affectionate smile as she passed by her.

When Hinata disappeared from the room, Hanabi sat on the futon, dried her hair with her towel and hummed her favorite tune. Suddenly, cries of distress and moans of pain could be heard. Hanabi tilted her head reflexively in the direction of the bloodcurdling cries of terror, threw her towel on the floor and darted out of the room.

Pale fear assailed Hanabi at the scene before her. The scene spoke volumes of what happened: a masked man was attacking her elder sister.

Hinata's struggles were feeble as the masked man forced her to the ground. She was a strong girl but he was far stronger, his muscles bunching under his shirt as he pinned her. He landed a blow in her stomach, causing her to scream as pain shot through her stomach. Involuntarily, she coughed up the crimson liquid that stained her clothes. Unable to move a muscle, Hinata's breath was labored and she lingered close to death.

He was standing with his head thrown back, legs slightly apart, like a conqueror putting his foot on the neck of the conquered. Those night-black eyes were hot with triumph. Then, he put the defeated in a sack and hoisted it on his back.

Hanabi, who was dumbstruck the entire time, now forced her arms and legs to move, to protect her sister. "Who are you? Put oniisan down!" Hanabi, though not proficiently trained in the ninja techniques, dashed at full speed at the attacker without hesitation.

In response, the masked man ran with incredible swiftness towards the fortified walls encircling the Hyuga house. He effortlessly jumped onto the top of the wall and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Neji walked slowly down the corridor as if under a cloud of sufferance. His mind was still working at top speed in an attempt to unravel the mystery of Hidaka's look-alike. It was impossible to set down the innumerable crowd of thoughts that whirled through that great thoughtfare of the brain. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark brown head disappearing down the corridor quickly. It was his father. On second thought, he felt that his father, who was more experienced, might have solutions to this problem. Thus, he chased after his father who seemed to be in a hurry because his pace did not slow down one bit.

* * *

_Find Hiashi._

That was the sole thought in Hizashi's mind when he heard the news from Doctor Suzuki. All he needed to do now was to confirm what she said. It only took Hizashi half an hour to return to the Hyuga house but he was already panting. Well advanced in years, Hizashi's stamina was not as good as before. After taking a deep breath to calm his breathing, he entered Hiashi's room.

"Hizashi, what are you doing here at this time? It's already night time," Hiashi asked, evidently surprised at the arrival of the Head of the Hyuga Clan at his humble abode.

"I need an honest answer from you, Hiashi." Hiashi was taken aback by Hizashi's serious tone. Whatever it was that Hizashi wanted, it seemed to be of utmost importance.

"Is Hidaka female?"

Hiashi's jaw fell open. He floundered around in his head, trying to remember how to close it. "W-What are you saying? That's ridiculous. Hidaka is my _son_." He pronounced each word completely, deliberately putting emphasis on the last word.

"I met Doctor Suzuki. She told me everything. Hinata. That's her real name, right?"

"Huh? Uh…" Fear and a sick sense of dismay swelled Hiashi's throat and cut his words off. He couldn't even think of a refutation.

* * *

Images ripped through Neji's mind as they crashed upon him wave after wave.

An image revealed the time when he placed his hand on Hidaka's forehead to measure his temperature and Hidaka immediately flushed, a crimson shade appearing on his cheeks.

Another image displayed the time when he was topless at the resort and told Hidaka to go to the onsen. On that occasion, Hidaka stammered more than usual while the pink patches on his cheeks glowed brightly and intensified.

One image portrayed the time when he gave Hidaka a piggyback ride. When he heard Hidaka's erratic pulse, he chuckled under his breath, ensuring that it was inaudible so Hidaka couldn't hear him. At that point in time, he thought that his protector was probably nervous.

The final image depicted the scene a while ago, the same image that was swirling in his mind for the past few minutes. The _female_ Hidaka.

_So Hidaka is Hinata. And Hinata is Hidaka. The two are one. The same person. How could I have been so stupid, not to discover this sooner?_

He was delirious with elation. His heart beat with delight. He was throned on highest bliss. A smile of pure ecstasy spread across his face as he felt the entire burden accumulated over the years being lifted off him, all the entangled knots were being unraveled. Finally, he could confirm his feelings bravely.

* * *

"Otousan! Oniisan was kidnapped by a masked man!" Hanabi shouted as she came running towards Hiashi. The edge of panic in her voice was unmistakable.

* * *

Glossary

Arigatou: Thanks  
Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you  
Matte: Wait  
Daijoubu?: Are you okay?

**Read and review please! The next chapter will be the last chapter xD**


	10. Goodbye

**A/N: Though it's a bit short, here's the last chapter ^^ Finally, it's completed! I hope that everyone enjoyed it!**

**Fairytale Perception: Here's the update ^^  
Imperial Dragon: Of course Neji will save Hinata. He's Prince Charming xD  
Awesomeness02: I think Neji and Hinata look so much cuter together. Tenten has to tell the elders or no one will ever find out. But it's good that she leaked out the secret. This way, Neji will finally know xP  
midnight blue08: Yeah, I think Hinata is the perfect partner for Neji. Tenten is like a spy for the elders :/  
in your dreams as well: Enjoy the final chapter :]  
KusajishiFuktaicho: Neji's really smart. Hahas :P  
chichi's1fan: Thank you for your support! X]  
ChocStraw: Yeah, Neji heard the conversation between Hizashi and Hiashi. That's why he could deduce that Hidaka is a female. Well, I didn't really describe what happened to the doctor but the elders got their answer about Hidaka's gender from her ._.**

* * *

Goodbye

The night was dark and starless. The half moon gave a dim, diffused light. Most life in the forest had gone into hiding. Occasional owl hoots and the eerie sounds of cicadas pierced through the silence of the air, sending endless chills down Hinata's spine. She screamed for help, realizing dimly that the pain in her arms was from fighting the ropes that held her. She was bound tightly to a tree and it appeared that there was no one else in the vicinity. After tying her up, the masked man left her. He didn't seem like the mastermind of her kidnap. There must be someone else who ordered him to do it.

"There, there. Who do we have here? Isn't it Hidaka?" The voice was dull and flat, shorn of all emotions.

The back of Hinata's throat went dry. To speak seemed impossible.

It was the elders.

There was a primitive panic hammering in Hinata's brain, her face turned white and her heart pounded in fear. Fear of what they would do to her. Fear of how they would deal with her. _They couldn't have known, could they?_

"How could a lowly branch house member like you dare to deceive us?" One elder bellowed in anger.

"D-deceived?"

"Your gender." Another elder clarified the issue.

Hinata's eyes were suddenly wide with fresh fear and extra panic. Her mind simply could not cope with this horror; her thoughts were running wildly in panic, like mice trying to escape a cage.

"W-What gender?"

"Don't lie." In an instant, one elder had his arm across Hinata's throat, blocking her air as she kicked her legs in vain.

"Stop it!" Another elder commanded and the arm against Hinata's throat released pressure and air rushed into her lungs. "We should take our time to torture her for deceiving us."

A scream of pain went up from Hinata's throat. The noise was thin and shrill and it fell off weakly at the end but there was no mistaking it. It was a scream. It was followed by dead silence and then suddenly, peal after peal of piercing shrieks.

* * *

All of Neji's thoughts had narrowed down to one single action. The same thought that pounded in his brain right now – to find his _female_ protector. He had revealed his presence to Hizashi, Hiashi and Hanabi after Hanabi reported the distressing news. All of them blinked in shock and were astonished that he was outside the room the entire time. Hanabi entered the room from another entrance so she didn't know that Neji was there too.

Worried for her sister, Hanabi sobbed, bit her lip and let the salt tears flowed. On the other hand, Hizashi, Hiashi and Neji were discussing how they could save Hidaka.

"I'll gather the clan members and dispatch them for this rescue mission. But Hiashi, do you have any idea who it might be?" Hizashi logically asked.

Without thinking, Hiashi blurted out the only people that came to his mind. "The elders."

"What? How can it be? They wouldn't do it," Hizashi denied Hiashi's accusation, firmly believing in the basic goodness of mankind.

"Do you remember Hajime? The elders killed his family. I heard their discussion that day. They intended to murder the female branch house member that was born. When my wife gave birth to Hinata, I panicked. I don't know whether it's our luck or Hajime's misfortune but Hajime's wife gave birth to a daughter too. Then, they were killed. It's our punishment. Our fate. Now, it's our turn to pay for it." Hiashi broke down after confessing everything that he had been hiding for so many years.

"Okay, I'll go check on the elders." Neji swiftly informed them and doubled his pace out of the room, not waiting for his father's approval. His face was a mask of rage with anger boiling within him.

"Matte!" Hizashi attempted to stop his son but he was already out of sight.

* * *

Neji's steps were light and brisk as he followed one elder who was behaving suspiciously outside the Hyuga house. The elder turned his head a few times left and right to ensure that no one was following him before he took a few steps towards Konoha. Thinking on his feet, Neji planted a shuriken on the nearby wall, not caring if it damaged the architectural structure and pointed the shuriken in the direction that the elder was heading. _Father and the other clan members should get the hint._ Neji then returned to his espionage task.

* * *

Hinata was gasping for life. Immense pain ripped through her muscles and joints and she gritted her teeth further, not wanting to give up hope. Then – a gust crossed her face, bristled the hairs on her skin, and there he was standing – she could not make him out – a shape before her eyes – Hush! She heard his voice: "I'll rescue you. Don't worry."

"Neji-sama." Hinata felt some of the heady joy spilled over into tears. Her throat ached but these were sweet tears, not the salt tears of pain from before, and she was smiling at her savior.

Neji was aware of the blood that matted Hidaka's hair and the cuts and gashes on his – no, her – arms and legs that showed crimson red. He hastened to untie the ropes that were binding his protector but before he could even undo one loop, Neji heard leaves crackled behind him.

Neji swiveled his head around to face the elders. There were ten of them. He shot a single, narrow look at the elders. It was a look of warning, warning them not to hurt Hidaka. Or else, he'll do worse… Much worst than they could ever imagine… He loathed the elders with an intensity of emotion that he had never felt for anyone else in his life. He wanted to hurt them, to make them pay for what they did to his protector.

Neji's fury was so strong that Hinata could feel and taste it as well as hear it and she knew it was giving him impossible strength. She had never seen such menace so barely held in check. _Is this really Neji-sama?_

Within a second, Neji was surrounded. The elders closed in on him with threatening expressions.

"We won't hurt you, Neji, if you don't interfere with our business. Besides, it's just a low-born branch house member. We can find a replacement even on such short notice."

"Don't you dare!"

Hinata saw a flicker of movement and a fierce engagement between the heir and the elders broke out. They had been trading blows with such violence and accuracy that it had been like a beautiful, lethal dance. But it had been an equal, or almost equal, match.

Neji used the Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, a more focused version of the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin because he knew that all the elders were expert users of the Gentle Fist. He had a higher chance of winning if he utilized this technique.

Neji precisely pinpointed one elder's vital points with the Byakugan and released a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist was formed and Neji violently pushed the elder away. Therefore, one elder was defeated. He continued to expel chakra from his palm to attack the elders that were out of his physical reach. However, due to the fact that this technique had a specific target rather than a general area, Neji's chakra was depleting rapidly. He only managed to injure three elders, including the first one, before weariness descended upon him.

In the end, Neji rolled over and over on the ground in a blur of motion after receiving a blow from one elder.

"Neji-sama!"

A little strength came back to Hinata, like a candle flaring in the wind while she gazed worriedly at Neji in desperation. Gritting her teeth, she exerted pressure against the ropes. Her hand was bent at an excruciating angle but she continued to press. She felt the burn of the ropes slipping aside. Yanking her cramped arms out of the last loops of ropes, she rushed towards the limp form.

"Daijoubu?" Hinata's voice cracked as she gently shook Neji's shoulders, afraid that even a small amount of pressure would break him. For the first time, Neji was fragile. Pain gripped her heart; her tears flowed like a flood.

Neji's vision focused to find himself face to face with his protector. Hidaka's creamy skin, which had always made him think of swans or alabaster, flushed faintly pink over the cheekbones as tears of silver rolled down her cheeks. How could he not realize that Hidaka was a female? It was so clear on her face, in her expressions, in her gestures.

"I'm fine." Neji promised though he coughed up bloodstained fluid.

"Hidaka, let's collaborate," Neji suggested and noticing the bewildered look on Hidaka's face, he added, "The Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm."

"B-But can you—"

"I'm fit to do it." Neji stubbornly cut off her protests. He was prepared to attack again, despite the bleeding wounds in his head and his shoulder where muscle and tendon laid exposed and shining.

Reluctantly, Hinata placed Neji's arm around her shoulder and supported him. The two then kept in a ready posture. They attacked alongside each other, sending a wave of chakra from their palms with great force at the elders. The force of the blow knocked them onto the ground and trees. They heard their heads cracked against the trunks.

Victory!

Triumph erupted from Hinata in a primal shout. "Neji-sama, we did it! We—" Hinata felt the body beside her went limp as it slumped to the ground. "N-Neji-sama!" Her heart just as it thought it could escape pain's terrible grasp, cried out once more. Hinata let the tears flow freely now; they fell like showers of healing rain, dampening Neji's bloodied face.

"Gomenasai for not coming to save you sooner," Neji apologized between coughs. "Daisuki desu. Hinata."

Hinata felt the wild leap of her own heart when Neji disclosed his feelings for her. _Why? Is it too late?_ Hinata plucked up her courage as her hands cupped Neji's chin. This was their last chance. It was now or never. She met his eyes directly and stared deep into the depths of his eyes as if answering him through this silent communion. _Daisuki desu, Neji-kun._

Hinata leaned down until she could feel Neji's ragged breath on her lips. She kissed the corner of his bottom lip in the most innocent way, afraid to injure him further, but the sensation burned through his body nonetheless. It was as if his dream was being fulfilled.

Their lips connected. It was a serious kind of kiss – intense, slow but building. Neji returned her soft kiss with equal softness. He could not look away, he could not speak, but tears of sorrow coursed down his cheeks – and she too wept, so that each kiss was graced with salty sweetness mingled in one taste.

Hinata moaned into the kiss while Neji let out a small cry of pleasure. Pleasure and desire raced between them, connecting them, drawing them closer. All the feelings they harbored for each other over the years came pouring out in a cascade. Their love was like a surging sea that had no shore. They trembled with pleasure, with love and with longing. They were connected, a part of each other. Their hearts beat to the same rhythm. Nothing else existed but them.

They were both breathing quickly now, together, in rhythm.

* * *

The world lay drowned in sparkling light as morning approached. Hinata was cheerfully greeted by the jaunty chirpings of birds. Under her feet, the grass was fresh; beautiful shadows of branches flickered upon it and speckled it; hedgerows were luxuriant; everything was at peace. Flowers of a myriad of colors were in full bloom. Her laugh was honey and her smile could bring a hundred thousand blossoms news of spring.

"Hinata!"

The corners of her mouth quirked up in a grin.

* * *

Glossary

Shuriken: One of the more basic weapons. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. Although small, they can be used to distract, or, if accurate enough, can be deadly. They have an open circle in the center, used for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also a benefit in aerodynamics, as it ensures more accurate trajectories.  
Daisuki desu: I love you

**Read and review please! I know the ending is ambiguous but yeah… ._.**


End file.
